Lost in Your Love
by Babyface8190
Summary: First FanFictions story. A one sided love in their friendship. Will the other ever find their way to the other's heart? An EO story. R&R...BTW..I dont own them...Just luv em! lol Rated M for certain sexual scenes...
1. Relationships

Authors note: Hi, well, this is my first FanFiction story. I am in the process of making another one with my cousin, KiwiApple6. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it. I will try to update as much as possible, maybe like once a day or week. Depends on the amount of reviews I get…So, enjoy. In addition, if you get mad in the story, Please don't yell at me! Lol

Olivia POV

Olivia sat at the dining table in a beautiful restaurant, waiting for what she wants to believe is her future. First impressions are always important, as far as she sees his impression is slowly dieing down. "Where the hell is he," Olivia thinks to herself as she looks out the window, looking for some sign of him or his car.

She looks down at her watch and counts. "Five ten almost fifteen minutes late." She mumbled to herself. Just as she was getting ready to call, she looks up and in walks this outwardly confident and gorgeous man. She smiles to herself, hoping he does not see her excitement.

"Sorry I am late." The man says sitting down in the seat in front of her. "No problem, I was just about to call." She said with an understanding smile, she was satisfied that he even showed up.

So many times, men she thought she would be with forever have stood her up; she looked at the man in front of her, and thought to herself. "This man is so sexy; I would fuck the shit out of him." She giggled to herself, for her inappropriate thoughts and visions in her mind.

"What is so funny," he asked looking at her smiling. "Nothing, just thinking that you are sexy." She admitted with a small laugh. "Really, well I wouldn't mind seeing what's under that dress." The man admitted to himself while gazing at the knee high dark green spaghetti strap dress Olivia was wearing that hugged her body firmly.

"Well, keep thinking." Olivia joked. "Oh, well, am I going to get to see what's under there?" The man asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Not tonight. No." Olivia said firmly, but with a kidding smile. "Then why are we on this date if I am not even going to get none?" The man said firmly with an upset look on his face.

"Umm, well I thought we were on this date so we can get to know each other." Olivia said slowly. "Well, I didn't ask you to dinner to get to know you; I did it so I could fuck you." He said. "If I wanted to get to know you, then I would have spoken to you more in the gym." He finished then looking away.

Olivia stood up, "Well, then I guess this date is over." Olivia said while putting on her coat. "Well, can I at least get a boob peep?" The man asked, then receiving a slap to the face. "Does that answer your question?" Olivia said then walking out of the restaurant.

Olivia walked out to her car and got in. She drove him pissed while cursing to herself, for falling for another ass hole. "Why the fuck do I always pick those kinds?" Olivia asked herself aloud. She got to her apartment building and went up to her apartment, "I am going to take a nice shower and go to bed." Olivia breathed out to no one. Olivia then went to take a shower and proceeded to her bedroom.

Elliot POV

Elliot was driving home thinking about his wife. "I do not want to do in this house and hear her mouth." Was all Elliot kept repeating to himself in his mind. Elliot and his wife Kathy were having issues, they did not have children, which was probably a good thing in Elliot's mind. Although he wanted children, the more he was married to Kathy the happier he became that his children does not have to see their relationship crumble. Elliot loves Kathy, he just cannot stand her jealous attitude, and how she is always accusing him of cheating with another woman. Of course, he has thought about it before. What married man hasn't.

"Shit! She is still up" Elliot said to himself, when he saw that his house lights were still on.

Elliot parked his car and walked up the driveway and onto the porch. Before he could even open the door, Kathy opened it and looked at him pissed off. "Where the hell have you been Elliot?" Kathy said with a large hint of attitude in her voice.

"Work, is that ok with you?" Elliot answered with a hint of attitude also. "Don't get smart with me," Kathy commanded as Elliot walked into the living room, taking his coat and shoes off.

"I am not going to argue with you tonight Kathy." Elliot admitted. "No, you're not going to argue with me, you are going to listen to what I have to say." Kathy said following him into the bedroom.

"I am not listening to Shit!" Elliot thought to himself. "You are always gone and then you come home and go to sleep, why the hell are you neglecting me like this?" Kathy whined.

Elliot looked at her with astonishment. "Maybe because I have a job!." Elliot said irritated. "Are you cheating on me Elliot!?" Kathy accused.

"Ugh, Oh my god! I am not about to go over this with you AGAIN!" Elliot yelled.

"Don't yell at me Elliot Stabler!" Kathy yelled back at him, "You are sleeping with another woman aren't you?" She said firmly. "Just tell me, so I can go on with my life. I don't need a man to make me feel less of a woman!" Kathy said as she began to cry.

Elliot sighed, and then walked over to her wrapping his arms around her trying to calm her down. "I am not cheating on you Kathy, I love you. I would never do anything like that. I am sorry that I make you feel that way. I promise to try to come home earlier and be with you. Ok?" Elliot assured her.

"You promise?" Kathy said calming down.

Elliot smiled down at her. Kissing her warmly. "Yes babe, I promise."

Kathy smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go to bed." She said teasingly.

"Sorry, I am going to go back to the office for a while to get some files finished." Elliot apologized.

"Elliot…" Kathy began.

"I am going to get it done early so I can come home tomorrow earlier and be with you." Elliot assured her. Kathy gave a satisfied smile and agreed.

Elliot walked out of his home tense. He got into his car and began driving towards the office. Truthfully, he didn't have any files to do, since he finished them all today. He just had to get away from Kathy for a while.

"She always makes me feel like the bad guy." Elliot said to himself. Elliot turned onto a familiar street and looked around.

"Hmm, I wonder if she is still up." Elliot thought to himself as he slowed down passing Olivia's apartment seeing that her light was out. Guessing that she was sleep he began driving off again.

He started to turn back to his house, but he saw a person walking whose figured looked familiar. He parked the car and got out.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled to the person walking. The person turned around and sure enough, it was Olivia.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked confused.

"Yea, it's me, what are you doing out here?" Elliot asked walking over to her.

"What am I doing here? Well I live right there." Olivia answered pointing out her apartment building. "The question is what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, well me and Kathy got.." He started.

"Yea, I know. I know." Olivia cut him off.

"So mind if I walk with you?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia didn't answer, she just began walking the same way she was. "So is that a yes?" Elliot asked, looking for an answer.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Come on Stabler." Olivia answered. Elliot began walking trying to catch up with her.

"So why are you out here?" Elliot asked Olivia looking down at the ground, watching their feet matching each other's pace.

"Nothing, just taking a walk." She answered also looking down. "Oh, so how was your date?" Elliot asked curiously.

"It was the bomb!" Olivia answered sarcastically. "Yea it sucked," Elliot said with a smile. "How did you know?" Olivia asked looking at him. "Because, every time you say "it was the Bomb!" means that one it sucked, or two he didn't show." He answered with confidence.

"Hmm you know me really well don't you Elliot?" Olivia asked. "Sort of." Elliot admitted.

"Well, he did show up, but he was such as Ass hole." Olivia said with a hint of attitude.

Elliot looked at her and saw her jaw tense, which he knew was a sign that she was disappointed in herself for again choosing the wrong man. Elliot always wondered where she got her men from, he knew where she would meet them, but wondered what they said or did to get her attention and convince her to go out with her. He continued to look at her until he noticed she was laughing, breaking him out of his though. "Why are you laughing?" Elliot asked confused.

"Because, you are staring at me, with an "I am so lost" expression." Olivia said mimicking his facial expression.

Elliot began laughing with her. "Oh, I didn't realize it, I was just thinking." Elliot admitted.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot. She could see his intense blue eyes even in the dark. When Elliot looks up thinking about his response, she can see his crystal blue eyes shine in the moon light. She was trying her best to stop staring, but she just could not. It was true that she had a crush on her partner since the first day she met him. He was married to Kathy though, and the truth be told, Olivia envied her for having caught Elliot before any one else could.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked breaking her train of thought.

"Hmm?" Olivia answered, "Well, you asked me what I was thinking about and I was telling you." Elliot said with a small smile. He knew she was staring, which he thought was funny. He knew that Olivia had a crush on him, but he is married and in love with Kathy.

"Oh, sorry, well what did you say?" Olivia asked him getting back into reality.

Elliot laughed. "I was thinking about why you choose the men you do." Elliot answered looking at her intensely.

Olivia looked away a bit nervous; she was not expecting that. "Oh, well I am not sure, I guess I have bad taste in men." Olivia joked, half-joking and half-serious.

Elliot could see that she was nervous and unsure of herself, "Oh, ok." Was all that he could say.

"So what was the problem tonight with you and Kathy?" Olivia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hey, don't change the subject." Elliot laughed.

"I am not, I want to know how my partner's wife and he are doing." Olivia answered trying to be innocent. She laughed when he gave her a Yea Right look. Which he joined in.

"Mmhmm, sure Olivia." He said smiling. "Well, she is just being her, accusing me of cheating and what not." He answered getting tense, thinking about what went down between him and Kathy just a while ago.

"Oh, I see I see, the same old same old. Well if it makes you feel better, I am always here for you." Olivia said with a bright smile, trying to make him feel better.

Elliot chuckled at her smile. "Of course, I know that. And you know I am here for you." Elliot said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Ok buddy?" Elliot joked.

"Hands off Stabler!" Olivia joked pushing his arm off her. Elliot laughed at her, and continued to walk, seeing that they had walked around the entire block and seeing her apartment coming into view. He looked down at his watch, he really didn't want to go back home to Kathy, but he didn't want to go to the office.

"You want to stay the night?" Olivia asked him, smiling knowing his answer already.

Elliot smiled, "How did you know I was going to ask?" Elliot asked laughing at how his partner knew him so well.

"Because it's normal for you," Olivia answered, walking up to her building. She turned around and looks at Elliot, trying to contain the wetness creating between her legs.

"Really?" Elliot asked raising one eyebrow. "Well since you insist." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia opened the door and they went up to her apartment. "You can sleep in the guest room." Olivia said to Elliot, who was following behind her into her apartment.

"ok" Was all Elliot could say, he looked around her apartment, seeing that it looked exactly the same as it did the last time he was here about a week ago. He began walking to the guest room, passing Olivia's room. He couldn't help but stop and look at her with her back to him. She was taking off her shirt, revealing her toned smooth back. He wanted to badly to feel his arms around his waist and to feel her smooth arms around his neck. He looked down, seeing his "self" being formed slowly. Before he could get any worst, he headed off to the guest room.

Olivia changed to her nightclothes, which consisted of a sports bra and a pair of shorts. She headed to the guest room to say good night to Elliot and make sure he had everything, when she saw the door was cracked. She pecked in and saw him standing in the middle of the room in his boxers and no shirt. Instantly she began to feel wet between legs, she awed at his toned back and wondered what it would feel like to wrap her legs around them and feel his arms around his neck and feel his dick against her. Just when she was about to go into deeper though, he turned sideways, and she saw that he had a hard on, and was shocked at how big he was. She immediately took a million mental pictures before knocking.

Elliot looked at the door, and began counting backwards forcing his dick to relax, as he walked over to the door. He got his dick down just in time before he opened the door to reveal Olivia standing there. "Hey." Was all Elliot could say as he quickly looked over her body before she noticed.

"Just saying goodnight, do you need anything." Olivia quickly spat out, trying to get away as soon as possible, hoping that she could get away before her body forced her self onto him.

"I am fine, and goodnight." Elliot said, smiling seeing that was antsy, and wanted to get away.

Olivia smiled. "Ok then, goodnight" and with that she turned around and walked back to her room, hoping that he was watching her ass, as she switched a little more then usual.

Elliot smile shaking his head at how Olivia was acting, it was obvious to him that she was horny, but the way she kept moving and by the extremely hard nipples that shown proudly through her bra. Elliot could not deny the fact that Olivia was attractive, but he couldn't let his desire get in the way of his marriage. Therefore, he shook the thought of her out of his mind and slowly crawled in the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep, there was no doubt that he was exhausted but for some reason he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He sat up, and looked down. Out of his control, his "friend" was back up and ready. He tried to think of other things to calm himself down but he just couldn't eventually he turned is thoughts of desire to his wife, imagining the last time they had sex. He got out of bed and went to the guest bathroom, going to relieve himself of his desires.

Olivia sat up in bed, thinking of Elliot, it was not new that he would stay the night in the guest room. However, for some reason she just could not control the thoughts that continued to form in her mind. Therefore, she got up to get a drink of water. When she opened her door, she heard a noise, which sounded like someone was having an asthma attack. She quietly walked down the hall, noticing that guest bedroom door was open and the guest bathroom light was on. Therefore, she crept over to the bathroom door and listened. She turned red in the face, after realizing what was going on the bathroom. She wanted to badly to open the door and see what was going on, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She quietly walked to the kitchen and got a drink of water.

Elliot opened the bathroom door after relieving himself, and headed towards the guest room when he noticed the kitchen light was on. He walked out there to find Olivia bent over in the fridge.

"Well hello to you!" Elliot laughed.

Olivia jumped almost hitting her head. "Oh, Elliot don't do that, you startled me." She said grabbing her chest.

"Oh, sorry, what are you doing up so late?" Elliot asked grabbing a cup from the cabinet and getting some water. While doing that, he couldn't help but look at her ass, when he was walking by.

"Oh, getting something to drink, I couldn't really sleep." Olivia responded while looking down at her cup. She tried her best to avoid staring at his body, and getting a vision of him pleasuring himself.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Elliot asked her, then taking a sip of his water.

"I don't know, just got a lot on my mind." Olivia answered finishing her water and putting her cup in the sink.

"Ok." Elliot simply said then also finishing off his water and putting his cup in the sink.

Olivia looked up at him finally "Well, goodnight." Was all she said then turned and went to her bedroom.

"Goodnight" Elliot responded. Still standing in the kitchen.

Olivia walked into her bedroom and lied in bed, now ready to fuck something. She needed to relieve herself so she reached into her side table drawer and took out her mini vibrator.

Elliot stood in the kitchen for a while longer before heading to bed, when he passed Olivia's room he could hear a small vibrating noise, and Olivia breathing harder then usual. His mouth fell open, and he reached to knock on her door, but he couldn't. He just kept walking to the bedroom. He went and goes into bed and looked down seeing that he was "up" all over again. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am never going to fall asleep now," Elliot mumbled to himself.

The next morning Elliot was laying in bed with his eyes still closed, he could feel someone standing over him. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Olivia standing above him smiling, fully dressed and looking as beautiful as ever.

"It's about time you woke up." Olivia giggled.

Elliot grumbled and sat up. "What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room.

"It's around 7:30." Olivia answered while heading out the room.

Elliot sat up and got out of bed heading to the bathroom. He took a shower and changed into some clothes he found in the closet that he left the last time he was there after him and Kathy got into an argument. Then headed downstairs to find Olivia sitting at the table looking at her hand.

"What wrong?" Elliot asked. Seeing that she was in pain and looking at her hand carefully.

Olivia looked up, and almost couldn't speak, Elliot was wearing what looked like his normal work clothes, but today he wore a navy blue shirt, that mad his blue eyes seem to glisten. Luckily Olivia was sitting down, since her knees went weak, she would have no doubt, fallen over.

Elliot, saw the look on her face and had to look down to hide his smile. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Elliot asked whipping the smile off his face and then proceeding to put on his shoes.

"Oh, nothing I hurt it yesterday on my date." Olivia said looking down at her cup of coffee.

"Oh, when you slapped your date?" Elliot said, not really realizing what he just said.

"How did you know I slapped him?" Olivia said looking at Elliot with a questioned look on her face.

"What?" Elliot said, still not realizing what he said.

Olivia's eyes widen and she quickly stood up. "You Were Watching weren't you Elliot!" She yelled at him.

Elliot, just then realized what he said, "No, I mean I was driving by when you…" Elliot stammered trying to cover his ass.

"I can't believe you!" Olivia yelled. "How could you, I don't need a fucking babysitter, I can take care of myself!" Olivia continued to yell, getting more and more heated.

"Look I didn't mean it ok, I was just trying to look after you." Elliot tried to apologize quickly before she got even madder.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't need you, looking after me." Olivia said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Elliot said looking at her.

Olivia looked at him pissed. "Whatever Elliot, I don't need to hear your damn apologize! They don't mean shit right now!" Olivia said then grabbed her coat and walked out.


	2. Troubled Partnership

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who left me a review, here is the next Chapter.

Olivia POV

Olivia rushed out to her car, trying to make sure that Elliot does not get a chance to catch up. She was not worried about leaving Elliot in her apartment; she knew he would lock up for her. She got into her car and quickly drove off heading to the precinct.

"I can't believe he had the audacity to follow me on my date." Was all Olivia could say in her mind repeatedly, she felt the anger building up inside of her the more she thought about it. She was dreading working with him the rest of the day.

She finally got to the precinct, and went in, not hiding the fact that was pissed, she went into the office and saw that the captain was there along with Fin and Munch. Olivia went to her desk taking off her coat and then going to get some coffee.

"What's wrong with you?" Fin asked her, after seeing her stomp around the place for a while.

Olivia looked at him, "Nothing." Was all she said, hoping he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

"It must be an Elliot problem." Munch said not looking up from his paper.

Olivia looked at him and looked back down at the paper work on her desk. She took the first file, and quickly drowned herself in work, forcing herself not to think about her problem with Elliot.

Elliot POV

Elliot finished locking up Olivia's apartment and headed down to his car. He knew to wait a while before leaving, so she could have time to leave ahead of him. He went to his car and got in, heading off to work.

"I am such an idiot." Elliot continued to say to himself. It was true that he was watching her on her date, but he just wanted to make sure the guy wouldn't do anything stupid. He couldn't help but care about her well-being. She was his partner and his best friend, he didn't want anything to happen to her. After a while he finally made it to the Precinct, he parked his car next to Olivia's as he usually does, and headed in.

"This is going to be a long day." Elliot said to no one before finally walking into the office.

He saw Olivia bent over the desk, drowning herself in her work. He knew she would try to avoid speaking to him. However, he was going to try his best to apologize to her and get her forgiveness. He just didn't know how he was going to do it.

"Hey, are you in a bad mood?" Fin asked from across the room when Elliot sat down after taking his coat off.

Elliot looked over at him. "No, why?" He asked having an idea why the question was asked.

"Because, she is." Fin said pointing to Olivia. "And normally you would to. But since your not mad then I am guessing it was your fault." Fin finished then looked back down at his paper work.

Elliot didn't respond, he just looked at Olivia who continued to do her paper work. When she didn't even look up he went to get some coffee. Elliot then sat down and too began his paper work, while trying to figure out how to get her to accept his apology.

Later that day, Olivia finally finished her paper and work, then went to the file room to file the paper work.

Elliot took this chance to talk to her. He got up and followed her to the file room.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked softly trying to make sure that he does not upset her anymore.

Olivia looked at him, "What?" Olivia asked before looking back down at the file in her hand.

"I want to apologize for watching you on your date, I know you are upset about it, but I want to tell you that I did it because I care about you. And I wanted to make sure you were ok and that no one tried anything with you." Elliot said, hoping that Olivia would forgive him and stop ignoring him.

Olivia slammed the file on top of the cabinet which sort of startled Elliot.

"No! I will not forgive you and I don't care about your apologies. I am a grown ass woman; I don't need you watching over my every move." Olivia steamed.

"Olivia.." Elliot tried to plead.

Olivia cut him off. "No Elliot, I don't want to hear it. It's not the fact that you were looking out for me, it's the fact that you are acting I am not able to look after myself. I am fine by myself. So how many times have you followed me on my dates. Huh?" Olivia questioned him.

"Well…I mean maybe a few…" Elliot began.

"A FEW!" Olivia yelled. "So you are always watching me! Elliot, I can't believe you. If you wanted to make sure, I was ok. You could have asked me to check in with you. But no, you had to just spy on me." Olivia, looked down.

Olivia walked over to him, and stood in front of him, looking him in the eyes as hers began to water. "I will never forgive you for this." With that, Olivia walked out of the file room and went back out to her desk.

Elliot sighed, pissed off at himself for spying on her. He thought she was over reacting a bit, but he knew he was wrong by violating her trust. He eventually went back out to his desk, to find Olivia talking to a man, and she was smiling. Elliot went over to see what was going on.

"Hey Olivia?" Elliot said getting their attention.

"Elliot, this is Mike Logan." Olivia introduced.

"You must be detective Stabler." Mike said sticking his hand out.

"Logan? As in Detective Logan from homicide?" Elliot asked, while shaking Mike's hand.

"Yes." Mike answered. Then looking at Olivia who had a small smile on her face.

Elliot looked at the two of them, and felt a small hint of jealousy that he never felt before. "What brings you to Special victims?" Elliot asked, trying to get Mike's attention from Olivia.

"He came to drop off a case that was turned over to us." Olivia interjected, still smiling at Mike.

Mike felt the tension between Elliot and Olivia. "Well I better get going." Mike said, backing up to the doorway. "Well, first, Olivia may I speak with you?" He asked giving her a genuine smile.

Olivia nodded and put the file on her desk and walked over to Mike. "Sure thing." Mike and Olivia headed off into the hallway.

Olivia stopped and leaned against a wall, anxiously waiting for Mike to say something. Mike looked at her nervously, "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me later today?" Mike finally spat out, hoping for her to accept.

Olivia smiled at his nervousness. "Sure, I will meet you across the street." Olivia answered with a blush and small smile.

Mike smiled at her, "Great I will see you around noon then." Olivia nodded her head. Mike continued to back up, knocking into someone coming out of the elevator. Olivia giggled at him, as he waved then stepped into the elevator.

Olivia slowly walked back to her desk, still smiling brightly. She had to admit she was very excited about lunch with Mike. She found Elliot looking at her, he looked upset, but Olivia really doesn't care about how he feels about it.

Elliot watched her sit across from me. "So he asked you out huh?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him. "Yes he did, and no I am not telling you when or where, you will just follow me again." She answered with an attitude.

Elliot rolled his eyes and went back to his work, getting pissed off. He did not like Mike, but he really had no reason to dislike him, Mike didn't do anything to him. Elliot was not use to this feeling of jealousy. He has never felt this way before, he has caught Kathy kissing a man when they were dating and he didn't even feel this way. He reminded himself to find a way to control this feeling, because he didn't like it at all.

Soon noon came around, and Olivia sat watching the clock intensely, waiting for her break to come. Finally it did, she stood up and put on her coat, heading out to lunch. Elliot saw her and knew she had lunch with Mike.

"Going to lunch with Mike?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him and nodded her head before walking out of the office, getting on the elevator. When she got off, she saw Kathy heading the opposite way. Olivia said hello and kept walking, her and Kathy never got along. She didn't know if it was because Kathy didn't like Olivia and Elliot being friends, or if it was because she just disliked her. What ever reason, Olivia and Kathy stayed out of each other's way.

Elliot POV

Elliot was sitting at his desk thinking about what to have for lunch when he saw his wife walk in. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Kathy." Elliot greeted her, then giving her a kiss. She smiled at him.

"I came to have lunch with you." Kathy said with a smile, holding a bag that Elliot guessed had food in it. He smiled down at her and walked with her to his desk and she sat next to him.

"So, did you finish all of your work yesterday?" Kathy asked looking down at the files on his desk.

"Uh, yea sure, most of it." Elliot lied, he didn't like lying to her, but he knew that if she found out he was at Olivia's she would cause a scene.

"Oh ok, well when do you think you will be off today?" Kathy said looking at him with hope in her eyes.

Elliot looked at her and looked for something in her eyes, something that confirmed that they still love each other. Before he could find it, she interrupted his thoughts.

"Elliot?" Kathy said breaking his thought.

"Oh, well I don't know, maybe late I don't know, depends on how long it takes me to finish my work." He answered truthfully.

Kathy looked disappointed, she wanted her husband home early since it has been so long since they even slept together in the same bed. She didn't want him working so much, he wanted her husband back, before he became a detective.

"Elliot." Kathy asked him, while he was eating the food she brought.

Elliot looked up at her. "Yes?" He answered, seeing the distress on her face.

"Have you ever thought about leaving all this and doing something else?" Kathy asked, looking away from him and looking across the room through the window.

Elliot paused, and thought about the question for a second. "Well, no, I love my job. I don't want to do anything else. Why?" Elliot answered honestly.

Kathy looked at him with a bit of an attitude. "Elliot I am tired of you working long hours and not being home with me ever, I miss you." Kathy said.

"I'm sorry babe, but this is what I love to do, I can't help that my job consists of me working long hours." Elliot said looking at her.

"Oh." Was all that Kathy could say, she had to accept his decision to stay at his job.

Olivia POV

Olivia was sitting down at a table waiting for Mike, she looked at her phone for the time and saw that it was, 12:03 pm, she was beginning to feel stood up, when she saw him walk through the door. She smiled brightly and waved him over, he walked over with a smile and sat down.

"Sorry it took me so long, traffic is bad." Mike apologized.

"No worries, its fine." Olivia answered.

Mike looked at her, and looked like he wanted to ask her a question. Olivia noticed it and asked him, "What do you want to ask me?"

"How did you know I wanted to ask you a question?" He asked her.

"Because, you had the look on your face that said you wanted to ask a question." She answered, smiling sweetly.

"Well, what is up with you and Stabler? You two were tense." He asked, not trying to pride in her personal issues with her partner.

"Oh that, we are just having some problems with trust that is all." Olivia answered looking out the window. She really didn't want to talk about it, but she felt comfortable with Mike.

"Care to share?" Mike asked, looked into her deep brown eyes. He wanted to hold her, and take all her worry and pain that showed in her eyes away.

"Well, he has been following me on dates. He said it's because he was looking out for my safety and he does it because he doesn't want me to get hurt. I just feel that he doesn't trust me with my self." Olivia confessed to Mike, who is indeed a stranger but she felt close to him.

"Well you can't be upset with him for trying to be a good friend and partner. I know he was wrong for spying on you, but he cares about your safety you can't get upset with him about that." Mike told her, trying to get her to get over her anger at Elliot.

Olivia looked up at him, then realizing that she was over reacting a bit. "Well I guess I over reacted a bit." She said. "God I feel so bad now, I treated him so bad when he was just trying to keep me safe." Olivia said. Tearing up.

Mike grabbed her hand on the table to comfort her. "Its not your fault, you were upset and angry and I bet you told him you didn't want to hear any of his excuses or apologies and that you were never going to forgive him." Mike said.

Olivia looked at him surprised. "How did you know?" She asked.

Mike smiled. "Well, it's just a guess, I don't know. Was I right?"

Olivia nodded, looking down. Mike smiled at her and got her eye contact. "Well then, don't I deserve a cookie?" He asked causing Olivia to smile and laugh.

"Well, at least you are smiling." He said smiling.

"Thank you." Olivia said, looking at him with soft eyes.

"For what?" He asked smiling.

"For making me feel better and making me realize that I was over reacting." She said still holding his hands.

"No problem, making people feel good is my specialty." He gloated with a smile.

"Really?" Olivia asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh no not that kind of feel good." Mike laughed which caused her to laugh with him.

Olivia had to admit she was having a good time with Mike and she felt calm and happy around him. She wondered if he was the one she would be with forever. She quickly shook the thought out of her head, trying not to jump to conclusion.

With Elliot, he and Kathy were just finishing up, and he was getting ready to walk her out to her car, when Fin came over.

"Hey Elliot, do you have the file from the Martin's case?" Fin asked him.

"Sure thing, why do you need it?" Elliot asked handing him the file.

"Well, I was supposed to get it done last night, but you weren't here so I couldn't get it from you." Fin said then went back over to his desk.

Kathy turned to Elliot. "You weren't here!" She said, then looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, no, I wasn't I stayed at Olivia's" He answered truthfully, not wanting to lie to Kathy any more.

"You were sleeping with Olivia!" She said loudly, but not loud enough for other people to here.

"No, I was not sleeping with her, I just stayed the night." He said, trying to calm his wife down.

She walked away, and he followed her to the elevator. They both got on, as she ignored him. "Kathy, nothing happened, I didn't want to be home so I was driving around and saw her walking, we talked and it was late so I just stayed in her guest room that is it nothing else happened." Elliot tried to explain.

Kathy looked at him, then the elevator doors open and she walked out, with Elliot following. "Kathy, talk to me." Elliot kept asking.

When they got outside, he grabbed her arm lightly. "Kathy Please!" Elliot slightly yelled.

"Elliot, what do you want me to say, you are cheating on me with that bitch!" Kathy said sternly.

"She is not a bitch and I am not cheating on you, how many time do I have to tell you that, I love you, why the hell would I go to some other woman when I have what I want right here in front of me!" He said getting upset.

"Why are you defending her? Huh? It's because you are sleeping with her isn't it!" Kathy started to yell.

"No! I am not defending her. You just have no right to call her a bitch!, you don't even know her, you don't like her for no reason." Elliot said, trying to calm down.

Kathy looked at him, and shook her head. "Fine you have to choose! Me or her!" Kathy finally said.

Elliot looked at her. "Of course I am going to choose you, you are my wife, Olivia is just my partner nothing more nothing less, we are just good friends. That's all." Elliot said.

Kathy looked down. "Fine, if you love me and are going to choose me, then quit your job and stay away from her." She said looking back up at him.

Elliot sat their looking at her surprised, "Kathy, I am not going to quit my job, I love this job, and if you fucking love me, you won't try to make me choose." Elliot pleaded with her.

"Fine, but stop being her partner." Kathy said sternly to him.

"I cant, part of my job is being her partner, so she is part of my job." Elliot said, hoping Kathy would drop the whole thing.

Olivia was just leaving the restaurant saying good-bye to Mike. They agreed to have lunch again tomorrow. After Mike got into his car and drove off, Olivia looked across the street and saw what looked like, Kathy and Elliot arguing. She decided to not get involved and just walked across the street and was going to walk pass them and go right inside.

Elliot saw Olivia coming across the street, and so did Kathy. When Olivia finally crossed the street, Kathy walked over to Olivia and slapped her.

"Stay the Fuck away from my husband Bitch!" Kathy yelled at Olivia.


	3. Needed it

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have decided I will not update over weekends since I am so busy, but this is the next chapter after Kathy slaps Olivia, sorry I did not have Olivia kill her! lol EnJoy!! **

**~Bri~**

After Kathy slaps her, Olivia quickly grabs Kathy's arm and pushes her into the wall.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer." Olivia said in a stern voice, now pissed about Kathy slapping her.

Elliot quickly grabbed Olivia's arm before she could cuff Kathy.

"Olivia please, Kathy is just being herself. Please don't arrest her." Elliot pleaded with Olivia.

Olivia looked at Elliot's pleading eyes, and could not help but get lost in the deep soul his eyes withheld. She came back into reality and looked at Kathy pinned against the wall. Olivia shook her head, and let go of Kathy, quickly pushing past Elliot and going into the Precinct.

Kathy gains her composure and gives Elliot a slight smile.

"Well, that was very unprofessional of her." Kathy said, hoping Elliot would agree.

Elliot looked at her. "Kathy..." He began. Kathy cut him off. "That felt good to let her know how I felt, besides she deserved it." Kathy said as she began to relax.

Elliot, now pissed off, yelled at Kathy. "Quit acting like a fucking child!" With that, Elliot walked away from Kathy and went inside to check on Olivia.

Kathy stood in shock. Then turned and headed to her car.

Elliot ran into the precinct noticing that Olivia was not at her desk, he figured she would be in the locker room. Sure enough, when he got there Olivia was standing looking at her cheek in the mirror.

"Are you ok?" Elliot said walking over to Olivia as she made eye contact with him.

"Mmhmm." Was all the response Olivia gave him.

"I am so sorry for what Kathy did, she was just upset that I stayed at your place last night." He apologized, while watching Olivia continue to look at her red cheek in the mirror.

Olivia stepped away from the mirror looking directly at Elliot and smiled.

"No problem, its fine." She said then going to sit on the bench, which Elliot followed and sat next to her. " I would be upset to if I had such an handsome husband staying the night at another woman's home." She said then nudged him playfully, causing Elliot to smile and blush.

Olivia stopped smiling and looked at Elliot. "I want to apologize, for over reacting earlier. I was acting like such a child. I was just upset." She apologized.

"Thanks." Elliot responded. "So how did your lunch go with Mike?" Elliot asked, changing the subject.

Olivia smiled, thinking about how caring Mike was. "It was good, he is the one who helped me to realize that I was being immature." She giggled, thinking about how silly she had acted earlier that morning. "We are having lunch again tomorrow." She finished, looking at Elliot.

Elliot smiled. "That's good, I can tell that you like him." He said, getting slightly upset.

Olivia thought about it before responding. "Yes I do, but not in a romantic way. I don't know him well enough." Olivia confessed.

Elliot nodded his head in agreement, "Yea, I think it's a good idea to not get involved to quickly."

Olivia smiled at Elliot, and could not help the thoughts that formulated in her mind. She looked down at his muscular arms and tried to imagine what it would be like to have him wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her deeply. She looked up at his face and thought about him making love to her and taking away all of her confusion and pain that had been created from being heart broken by so many men.

Elliot could feel her staring and slightly laughed. "Enjoying the view." He said still not looking up, causing Olivia to blush realizing he noticed her staring at him.

"What view?" Olivia asked looked down at her hands, trying not to make eye contact.

Elliot watched her become nervous and grabbed her hand. "Why are you being so shy?" He asked her, forcing her to make eye contact.

Olivia opened her mouth but nothing came out, she was once again, taken back, due to the intense look, he was giving her, causing her to become weak. Luckily, for her, they heard someone coming, which caused Elliot to let her hands go and stand up. Munch walked in, eyeing both of them, grabbing something out of his locker and retreating to the office.

Olivia stood up relieved that Munch walked in. "I am going to have to remember to thank him later." Olivia thought to herself and walking out of the locker room, leaving Elliot alone to think.

Elliot watched his partner walk out of the locker room, and he could not understand why she would become so nervous and shy around him. It really was not normal for her. He sighed rubbing his face, then proceeding out to the office.

When he got out to the office, he didn't see Olivia, he looked at Fin who nodded towards the captain's office. Elliot looked and saw Olivia standing in Captains office, nodding her head. Elliot figured he just wanted to talk to her about her attitude earlier today, and went to sit down at his desk and began working on some paper work.

Soon Olivia came out as if nothing happened, and sat down at her desk.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked nodding towards the Capitan's office.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing, he was asking about a case that's all." She said quickly, then starting some paper work.

Elliot smiled at how dedicated she was to her work and continued to do his own. They both sat in silence continuing their paper work, each one not able to concentrate.

Olivia finally couldn't stand the silence. "So what happened with you and Kathy?" She finally asked, leaning back in her seat.

Elliot stopped what he was writing, which was nothing but the same word repeatedly. He looked up at her and slightly smiled. Putting his pencil down and leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He asked making eye contact with her.

"No reason, I saw you two arguing before I got slapped." Olivia said then slightly giggled at her last comment.

Elliot smiled, "Oh, well, nothing, just about me staying at your place last night, she went on this huge rant about how I was sleeping with you and…" He trailed off, looking past Olivia and seeing Mike walking up behind her, motioning for Elliot to not saying anything.

Elliot just leaned back over his desk and continued his work. Olivia gave him puzzled look, and just as she was about to say something, Mike tapped her on the shoulder.

Olivia turned around and smiled "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked turning around fully in her chair to face him.

"Nothing just came to visit, you know I was on your side of town and decided to stop and say hey." Mike responded smiling at her.

"Oh ok, well say hey and leave." Olivia teased.

Mike grabbed his chest in shock. "Oh Well I never, I though we were better then that." He said acting hurt and shocked, but soon laughing it off.

Olivia laughed at him and shook her head at his behavior.

"Well I better go anyway and let you get back to work." Mike said then pulling Olivia up for a hug. Which she did give back in return. "I will see you tomorrow." Mike said then walking away.

Olivia sat back down, and looked over at Elliot who was now turning red. "Are you ok El?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Yea I am fine." Elliot said then getting up and going to the locker room, punching one of the lockers, trying to release his anger out on something that wont fight back.

"What the hell am I doing?" Elliot asked aloud to himself.

"Looks like your breaking city property." Munch said coming around the other side of the locker.

Elliot stood up and shook his head. "Oh, I didn't know anyone else was in here." Elliot confessed sitting back down on the bench.

"Well, of course you didn't, I was behind the locker." Munch said smartly. "But you do seem stressed, so what's the problem?" Munch said partly concerned but more nosy then anything.

Elliot laughed a little then stood up. "Nothing, I'm fine, just stressed."

Munch nodded his head. "Yes, having woman issues right?" He said in a matter of fact tone.

Elliot looked at him, "Sure." He said leaning against a wall.

"Kathy or Olivia?...hmm I am guessing its both. How about this as a solution, leave Kathy, ignore Olivia and just find some hooker to play with every once in a while." Munch said.

Elliot laughed. "Sure, I will surely do that." With that, Elliot walked back out into the office and sat at his desk, seeing Olivia continuing on her paper work. Which he sat down and joined her.

Later that night, Elliot was sitting in his car outside of his house. Contemplating on whether or not he wants to go into his home, knowing that he was going to have to fight his way to bed. He took a deep breath and got out of his car, walking up the driveway onto the porch and opened the door.

When he got inside, he didn't see Kathy anywhere, so he figured she was either hiding waiting to stab him, or asleep. He walked into his bedroom and found Kathy lying on the bed half-naked.

"Hey El." Kathy said in a seductive voice.

Elliot, for some reason was not fazed. "Hey Kathy." He really didn't have much to say since he was still upset from the way she acted earlier today towards Olivia.

Kathy stood up, as Elliot took his coat and shoes off. She went and stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to get him to look at her. Elliot lightly pulled her arms from around him.

"What's wrong Elliot?" She asked innocently.

Elliot looked at her as if she was stupid. "Don't even act like you don't know what's wrong." Kathy rolled her eyes. "Are you still upset about that thing with Olivia?"

Elliot sighed and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Kathy followed him and straddled his lap. "I am sorry that it had to happen, but you have to understand Elliot." Kathy began.

"Understand what? The fact that you don't trust me and you have been acting like a child!" Elliot said raising his voice, and moving Kathy off his lap and standing up.

Kathy stood up, and tried to wrap her arms around him. "I'm sorry Elliot, I just don't want to lose you." She said lowly, trying to get Elliot to understand.

Elliot sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I know you don't want to lose me." He then bent down and kissed her softly. Laying her down on the couch and carefully laying on top of her, continuing to kiss her, while rubbing his hands on her body.

"El?" Kathy said when they paused to take a breath.

"Yes?" Elliot responded quietly. Still rubbing his hands over her waist.

"I want to have a baby." Kathy said. This caused Elliot to stop and sit up. "What's wrong?" Kathy asked , sitting up also.

"I don't think it's the right time for a baby." Elliot truthfully said.

"Why not?" Kathy asked confused.

Elliot looked at her then down at his hands. "Its not a good time to bring a baby into this world."

Kathy stood up, "Why not? We are financially secure, we are married, and why is it not a good time to have one?" She said trying to stay calm.

Elliot sat back and sighed. "Because Kat. We are always fighting, and the only time we are not fighting is only when we are fucking, besides, I don't want my child to see us fight and argue."

"Elliot! We are not always fighting, why are you being this way? You have wanted children since we got married." She pleaded with him.

"I know, but that was before we started arguing and fighting all the time, I am not going to let my child go through that. He said getting irritated.

"Fuck you Elliot! You are being selfish right now." Kathy steamed.

Elliot stood up now upset, "I am being selfish! You are being selfish, how the fuck am I being selfish when I am trying to protect my child from growing up in an unstable environment!" Elliot said loudly.

"Get out! I don't want to see you right now!" Kathy yelled.

Elliot grabbed his coat and shoes from the bedroom and left, he got into his car and drove to the one place he knew that would be quiet and calm. When her got there he pressed the buzzard.

"Who is it?" He heard Olivia's sleepy voice through the intercom.

"Its me Liv." Elliot said calmly.

She buzzed him up, and when he got to her apartment, she was standing in the doorway waiting. He went in and sat on the couch, Olivia sat next to him.

"Fighting again?" She said looking at the hurt in his eyes.

Elliot put his face in his hands and let the tears fall, "I don't know what to do. Kathy and me are just slowly falling apart. It was so wonderful in the beginning, then things changed. I don't know what to do." Elliot confessed.

Olivia rubbed his back to comfort him, she had never seen him like this, he is normally strong and unfazed by the fighting. "Elliot. You can't do anything but hope that Kathy and your marriage lasts. If you two truly love each other, then it will all work out in the end." Olivia assured him trying to calm him down.

Elliot looked at Olivia with tears in his eyes, "I don't think I want it to work out. I cant deal with her acting this way anymore." He said sitting back on the couch.

Olivia wiped the tears away from his eyes, and gave him a hug, "Don't worry El, everything will work out the way its suppose to." She assured him rubbing his back slowly.

Elliot moved back, and gave a weak smile. "I hope your right, I hope it does work out for us. There is no doubt in my mind that I love her." He said sitting back on the couch.

Olivia looked him the eyes. "Elliot? Do you know in your heart that you love her?" She asked looking for an answer.

Elliot looked at her, and tried to think. "I…I don't know." He confessed. He looked down at his hands. "I don't know if I know it my heart, sometimes I do, then she does something that causes me to second guess my feelings for her."

Olivia sighed, then sat back on the couch. Looking up at the ceiling. Elliot looked at her, watching how her hair framed her beautiful face, and the way her brow scrunched up when she was thinking hard. She had never seen him in this state and she was there for him, she cared about him and his feelings. She didn't judge him or his marriage, she was just his shoulder to cry on, and at that moment, he finally faced the fact, he was truly in love with Olivia Benson. He knew it in his mind and heart that she had taken Kathy's place many years ago. He tried to force his feelings away since he was married to Kathy. However, things became more and more difficult to love Kathy, as Olivia created her own and took Kathy's space in his heart.

Elliot and Kathy would have sex and he would imagine it was Olivia's smooth legs that were wrapped around his waist. He sat back and looked up at the ceiling also, trying to figure out what he is going to do about this predicament with Kathy. He doesn't want to hurt Kathy, but at the same time, he doesn't want to stay with a woman he doesn't love.

Olivia on the other hand, was staring at the ceiling thinking about her own love life problems. She liked Mike, but something told her that he wasn't the one she would be with forever. She looked over at Elliot, and saw him concentrating on something, she figured he was trying to think of a way to fix things with Kathy.

Olivia can't deny the fact that she was in love with Elliot. She had been in love with him for many years, she can actually recall the exact day she realized she loved him. She was having issues with a guy she had been dating for months, he put her through hell and left her on the side of the road one night, after an argument they had. She called Elliot and he dropped everything and came to get her. On the way back, he told her that he would be there for her no matter what happens and that he was glad she called him, he confessed that he cared about her more then just as a partner, but that she had become more then that in his life, and that he would risk his life to protect her. Right then and there, she felt what it was like to have a man care for her.

She fell in love with him that night while he was confessing his feelings, but couldn't tell him since he was happily married. She kept it in and occasionally would catch herself flirting with him and getting closer then she should, which she would quickly corrected herself. At times, she thought he was in love with her also, but he would bring up Kathy, which confirmed to her that he didn't feel the same. It broke her heart to see Elliot and Kathy together, kissing and holding hands.

She felt empty and lost, she began dating frantically thinking every man she met would be the one, trying to fill the hole she felt in her heart. Each time it would end in tragedy, but Elliot was always there to help her through it, which only made her love him more.

Elliot sat up which caused her to look at him. "You ok now?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her, and stood up, pulling her up with him. "Thank you for being here for me Olivia." He said, holding her hands.

She nodded. "Your welcome, you have always been there for me, so I will always be here for you. No matter what, I care about you Elliot." She said looking into his deep blue eyes, searching for the love she wished he felt for her.

Elliot, began walking to the guest room still holding onto Olivia's hand. When they reached her bedroom, he turned and put his arm around her waist pulling her close to his body.

She was shocked at first, but before she could say anything, Elliot pressed his lips against her, pressing his tongue against her lips asking for entrance, which she gave to him. He kissed her deep and passionate, something Olivia has never experienced, Elliot kissed her in a way that he has never kissed Kathy. Rubbing his hands up her back, feeling the smoothness that he had dreamt of feeling, many times before.

Elliot knew if they continued, that he wouldn't be able to let her go, so he broke the kiss, and smiled then let Olivia go and went into the guest room closing the door without a word, leaving Olivia in the hallway, wondering what the kiss they just shared meant.


	4. Obviously Wrong!

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who left a nice comment, well except "kiwiapple6" She is a loser!! lol I still love you though!! Enjoy**

**~Bri~**

Elliot wakes up and goes out into the living room hoping that he can talk to Olivia about last night. He didn't regret what he did nor did he want her to feel weird about it, and he wanted to let her know that. He wanted to let her know the feelings he felt for her, and how they came into play with his actions last night. Unfortunately when he got out into the living room Olivia was no were to be found. He then realized she already left. He knew she would be surprised but he didn't think she would run from him, he figured she would stay and talk about this with him and tell him the way she felt about it, talk about the way she felt about him. Obviously Not.

Olivia sat down in her chair, trying to think of a way to avoid Elliot the rest of the day without actually avoiding him. She sighed and put her head down on here desk, she didn't want to run from him, but she didn't know what to say or do about what happened last night. She sat up and took a breath, then began some paper work. After a while, she felt someone behind her, she prayed that it wasn't Elliot, so she didn't turn around, she continued to work ignored the hairs standing up on the back of her neck.

Elliot, walked out of the elevator and saw someone standing behind Olivia, he figured it was Mike and walked past them both. When Olivia saw Elliot sit down at his desk, she turned around and saw Mike looking at her.

"Why are you just standing there?" She asked a bit irritated that he didn't say anything.

"I don't know, why where you ignoring me?" He responded.

Olivia stood up and tapped him on the forehead. "Because I do that." She said then smiling.

After a while, Elliot could not stand to sit there and watch them flirt anymore, so he gets up and goes to the cribs and lays down, trying to relax. If he stayed out there any longer, he was going to do something he would regret later.

After about 20 minutes, he came back out and saw that Olivia and Mike were gone.

"Where did Olivia go?" Elliot asked munch who was sitting at his desk looking through a file.

"Her and Fin went to talk to one of the victims, since you weren't in." Munch responded not looking up.

Elliot sat down and thought to himself. "At least she isn't with Mike." Then continued looking through some files.

After about an hour, he heard Olivia laughing, which made him smile inside. When he looked up though, she was laughing with Mike. Elliot sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He watched Olivia and Mike, laugh and talk. Elliot couldn't help but get even more and more upset about the situation that was occurring in front of him. He had to at least get her away from Mike long enough to talk to her about what happened.

"Olivia." Elliot said loud enough so that she could hear him through her laughter.

Olivia looked over at him, and saw that he had a serious look in his face, a look she thought he would never give her.

"Yes?" She responded not wanted to piss him off.

"Can I talk to you." Elliot said as more of a statement then a question, then standing up and walking into the locker room with Olivia following behind.

Olivia sat on a bench, and Elliot leaned against the wall. Seeing that she was uncomfortable, he sat next to her.

"Olivia, about last night." He started but was cut off.

"Its ok, I understand you were upset and hurt by Kathy, its fine." Olivia said quickly, breaking her own heart.

Elliot stared at her for a minute, and then sighed; he stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. He was confused, he figured that she had to have felt what he felt last night, and that was love. He figured she just didn't feel the same way. He looked back and her, and shook his head lightly.

"Olivia, are you serious?" He asked still not really understanding why she would want to forget about something like that.

Olivia nodded her head slowly, still looking at the ground. She didn't know what she was doing, but she felt that this is the best thing to do, to save their friendship and also their relationships. She didn't want to hurt Kathy, even if they didn't get along, and she didn't want to hurt Mike. Although she just met him, she felt that he was going to be a large part of her life in some way.

Elliot, looked around the room and could not really believe what was happening, he wanted to talk about it whether she wanted to or not, he walked over to her and squatted down in front of her, making her look at him. He saw the confusion in her eyes and in his mind, he felt that she didn't want to say the things that were coming out of her mouth.

"Olivia, I want to talk about it. I…" He was cut off by her sighing.

"Elliot, you don't have to explain or say anything about it, I already understand and know what you are going to say." She said.

Elliot stood up and smiled, "You do? Ok well then what's your answer?" He said waiting for her response.

Olivia didn't look at him, "It's still the same, let's just forget it ever happened." She said.

Elliot couldn't believe this, he stepped back and looked across the room past her and felt a feeling he couldn't really describe, it was a mixture of heartbreak, anger, and confusion. He shook his head and leaned against the closest wall to him.

"Fine, no problem." He said.

Olivia looked up at him. "Are you sure it's ok?" she said, wanted his answer to change.

He smiled, assuring her he was ok. Then walked out of the room before she could say anything else.

Olivia put her head in her hands, cursing herself for saying some thing like that. She stood up gaining her composure then walking out of the room. She went back to her desk and saw that Elliot was gone, but Mike was still there. She walked over to him and smiled, he smiled back, noticing that something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" He asked rubbing her arm. Olivia nodded then sat down in her chair.

Elliot soon came back; he seemed calmer then before. He sat down at his desk and began looking over some of his files, trying his best to ignore Olivia and Mike. Who began talking and flirting.

Olivia didn't like seeing Elliot like this, but she didn't want to give Mike the wrong idea about her and Elliot's relationship. Therefore, she ignored Elliot's behavior and reminded herself to talk to him later. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch. Her and Mike left but not before she asked Elliot if he wanted anything. He completely ignored her and just shook his head, not looking at her. She left feeling awful for making him upset, she thought that telling him to forget what happened last night would be something that he wanted. Obviously not.

As soon as Olivia was gone, Elliot sighed, feeling as if a huge load had been lifted off his shoulders. His heart was still heavy though, he hated to ignore her and make her feel bad. Nevertheless, he couldn't help his behavior, he was pissed that she wanted to forget about what happened. He thought she cared about him. Obviously not.

About 40 minutes after Olivia left Kathy walked into the office towards Elliot. She felt wrong about telling Elliot to leave, she just hoped he could forgive her and they could go on with their lives.

Elliot saw her and stood up, meeting her half way. She smiled brightly at him, hoping to get the same response. Elliot smiled slightly at her, still upset with her, he didn't want to make her mad though. Therefore, he decided to play along, if he couldn't have the one he wanted, then he would just have to accept the one he has.

"I'm sorry about telling you to leave last night." Kathy said, looking down.

Elliot smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. "I am not upset, its ok, I know you were upset."

Kathy smiled. "Thanks…so, has Olivia been staying away from you?" She asked. As soon as Elliot's face changed, she regretted even asking.

Elliot turned around and started to walk back to his desk when Kathy grabs his arm.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure." Kathy said, "I just don't want to lose you." She finished. Elliot steeped back away from her, then grabbed her arm lightly and pulled into the nearest interrogation room that was empty. He locked both doors, and sat her down.

"Look here Kathy." He said sternly as he began to turn red. His once soft blue eyes, where beginning to turn a light grey, which scared Kathy.

"Quit bringing up that shit! I am fucking sick and tired of you trying to make it seem as if I as fucking around." He said louder then he wanted.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she began to quietly sobbing. Elliot sighed aloud and put his hands on top of his head. He looked into the mirror, and saw himself, in a way that he never wanted to be. He couldn't live like this forever.

"Kathy…Stay off my ass about this shit, I am not going to go through this with you again…ok?" He said softly then turned around to see that she stopped crying and was now looking at the ground.

"Ok Kathy?" He said again. "I will not live like this with you anymore, you better learn to get over your own insecurities, because I refuse to let you make me feel bad anymore." He finished, then walked over to her and pulled her up to him, giving her a warm hug. Causing her to begin to sob again.

"I am so sorry, I promise I will change for you." She said quietly between sobs. She pulled back and he kissed her on the forehead. She cleaned herself up before they walked out of the room hand in hand.

"I will see you later at home ok?" Kathy said, relieved that he was not mad at her anymore.

Elliot nodded and kissed her cheek. "See you later."

Kathy walked out of the precinct and saw Olivia walking towards the stair, Kathy walked over to Olivia and stood in her way, causing Olivia to look up.

"Can I help you Kathy?" Olivia said, preparing herself for anything.

"What have you done to my husband?" Kathy said looking straight at Olivia.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have not done anything to your husband. Last time I checked he was YOUR husband, so there is nothing I can do to change him. That is all you're doing that is causing him to change as you say it," Olivia said, before Kathy could respond with anything.

"This is your entire fucking fault that he has been acting the way he does now. We were happy before you came along, why don't you fucking go find someone else's marriage to fuck up!" With that, Kathy walked away, leaving Olivia standing at the foot of the stairs thinking about what was just said to her.

Olivia finally walked into the precinct and to the office. When she got there she noticed Elliot was nowhere in site, she figured he was on top of the roof and went up to find him.

Elliot was standing on the roof looking at nothing, just thinking about how he got to where he was now, he had a psycho wife and a partner who couldn't understand the way feels. He thought was interrupted by the sound of someone behind him. H turned around and found Olivia walking over next to him.

"Hey," Was all she said, looking out to the distance, as Elliot stared at her, before turning also.

"Nothing." He stated plainly, "Just thinking."

Olivia nodded her head slightly. "Oh ok," was all she could say, she didn't want to upset him.

"So, how was lunch?" He said, trying to make her feel less uncomfortable. This was strange to him. No matter how pissed he was at her, he still wanted her to feel comfortable and happy. He cared about her happiness more then his own, he didn't understand it, he was putting his marriage on the line just so that he could keep a relationship with Olivia. Even if it wasn't a romantic one, he was just happy just to walk into work everyday and see her face.

Olivia watched him think, and decided to just let him think for a while, she wanted to think some herself. She liked Elliot, but she didn't want to come in between him and Kathy's marriage, she thought about what Kathy said earlier about her ruining their marriage. That was the last thing Olivia wanted to do to her partner. She did consider leaving SVU to take on another job, in order to help save Elliot's marriage, but she didn't want to leave Elliot. At the same time, though she wanted to make him happy, even if that meant giving up her own.

"Lunch was fine." She finally said.

Elliot looked at her, and nodded his head. "That's nice, so where do you see your relationship going with Mike?" He said trying to make her more comfortable around him.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I haven't really thought much of it, I mean. I can see him being in my life for a while, but I don't know where it is going to head romantically. I really like him though." She said, looking down at her hands.

Elliot turned around and leaned back over the edge, and looked behind him and the ground below. "Oh, ok. Well, are you two doing lunch tomorrow also?" He asked.

Olivia looked up at him. "No, well we didn't make plans to so I am not sure if we are or not. I don't think so. Why?" She asked, hoping he would want to have lunch with her.

Elliot just shook his head. "No reason just making convocation." He said then looked directly at her.

He saw her moved slightly adjusting her footing and then looking back at him. He saw how her deep brown eyes showed a sense of loneliness that she held in. He wanted to be the man that took her loneliness away and replaced it with love and happiness. He knew that was not what she wanted though; he figured she wanted someone who would dedicate himself to her, which he didn't believe he could. He wanted her to be happy and be able to have love her way, not the way he wanted to give her. He used to think that she loved him, and wanted to be loved by him. Of course, she didn't respond the way he wanted her to when he brought up the events of the night before. So obviously, she didn't want to love him or be loved.

Olivia looked at him and saw him staring at her, she began to feel warm in the face, and she couldn't help but have the need to kiss him all over again. She wanted him to hold her and make love to her like in the many dreams she had about him. She knows that would never happen though, she knew he loved his wife. Of course he loved Kathy why else would he put up with her nonsense. She wanted him to love her though, and leave Kathy to be with her, she use to think that one day he would confess his love and they would make passionate love together, and he would make her his. Obviously not. She did remember that she wanted to ask about the situation with him and Kathy.

"Did something happen with you and Kathy today?" She asked causing Elliot to blink a few times more then necessary.

"Oh, yea, we had a small argument. She was just being herself again." He said looking up at the sky.

"Oh, she just seemed upset when I saw her." She said.

"You saw her?" Elliot asked her, not really interested. Just wanting to hear her sweet voice in his ears some more. It has always made him feel better about the problems in his life.

"Yea, when I was coming back from lunch." She answered, she didn't want to tell him about her and Kathy's little convocation, she didn't want to upset him or make it worst for him and Kathy to fix their marriage.

Elliot nodded his head, and then sighed aloud then turned to Olivia; He knew that this was the right time to tell her. He wanted her to know, how he felt and that he thought long and hard about this. He didn't want to keep it in anymore, he had to let someone know, someone he could trust to understand his feelings and why he is doing it.

"Olivia." He said, getting her attention. He couldn't look at her though. He looked back out over the roof.

"Yes?" She said, wishing this were the time that he would confess his dieing love for her. Of course, that would be crazy and a dream come true.

"I am going to divorce Kathy." He stated plainly with no emotion attached.


	5. Just Friends

Olivia blinked a few times, then looked out over the roof also. "Why?" Was all that she asked. She didn't understand why he would want to give up his marriage so easily. She knew Kathy could be a pain but Elliot loved his wife, why would he want to give all of that up. For what reason did he want to hurt Kathy. Then Olivia thought, maybe they agreed, then she remember he said that HE was divorcing her, so obviously, Kathy didn't know yet, or else she would be here causing a scene.

"I just don't love her anymore, I cant take her behavior anymore." Elliot finally answered. He looked at Olivia who still seemed puzzled.

"Elliot, there is more to it then that, you know you can tell me and I wont judge your decision." She said, trying to get him to further explain things.

Elliot looked back out, "Well, yea there is more to it, but I don't know how to explain it without sounding wrong." He said truthfully.

Olivia nodded her head a bit. "If your being honest about your feelings then there is no way you can sound wrong if that is how you feel." She assured him, trying to get him to open up a bit more.

Elliot nodded. "Your right, well, I guess you could say there is someone who had an impact on my decision." He said trying to hint her on his feelings.

Olivia thought for a moment, and figured he fell in love with someone else, she tried to think of who it could possible be. Then she remembers a name, Elizabeth Strum. She could not stand that woman, but that is the only woman she could remember that Elliot was close to while with Kathy. She was police officer in the precinct for a while and she and Elliot became close. There were rumors that they slept together but Olivia never asked. She didn't want to know.

"Well, does the other woman know about your decision?" Olivia asked curiously, although she didn't like Kathy, the last thing she wanted to happen was Kathy being hurt by finding out that Elliot planed the divorce with another woman.

Elliot shook his head, "Yea, she just found out." He said trying to give her clues.

Olivia figured he must have told Elizabeth the day or the day before. She was a bit upset at the idea of Elliot being more comfortable with Elizabeth then her. It only gave her more of a reason to leave.

"Oh, well when are you going to tell Kathy?" She asked. Making sure to avoid her that day. She did not want to have to be slapped again by Kathy over Elliot.

"I don't know, maybe tonight, I don't want find the right time to tell her." He said, he really didn't want to tell Kathy but he didn't want to continue living with her.

"Well, have you really truly thought this through?" Olivia said, trying to convince him to reconsider his decision. She wanted him happy, but she didn't want him to make a decision he would later regret.

"Yea I thought about it, I don't want to be with her anymore." He said more to himself then anyone.

"Oh, well, I think you should think about it a bit more, maybe even sleep on it, before you make your final decision to tell her. I don't want you to regret it later." She said.

"Well it really wouldn't be a problem, I mean. We don't have children and we don't really have anything together, but broken hearts and years of fights." He said, trying to convince Olivia that this was the best thing for him.

"She has just changed and I feel like me and her never did love each other, we were so young when we got married. I don't know if I ever truly loved her, or if I just wanted to settle down." He said, trying to figure out what his decision of marrying Kathy was.

Olivia didn't say anything; there was nothing she could say. She didn't want to bring up the other woman, because she didn't want to accept that Elliot has fallen in love with another woman. She didn't want to accept it, she couldn't accept it. It wasn't for Kathy's sake that she wanted Elliot to stay with her, it was for her own. Olivia figured that if Elliot stayed with Kathy that eventually he would be pushed further away from Kathy and become closer to Olivia, but he has made up his mind. Therefore, Olivia figures, the farthest their relationship will go is just as friends.

Elliot saw that she was thinking hard about something and wanted to interrupt, but she looked so beautiful. He didn't want to disturb her; he just wanted to admire her as she was. He knew she didn't want to be anything but friends but he couldn't accept that, he couldn't be her partner and see her everyday knowing he couldn't have her to himself. This is maybe the reason he could not stand Mike, and why he would quietly rejoice when her dates went bad. Or when a relationship between her and someone else would end. It was selfish of him to want her to be unhappy so that he could maybe get his chance, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her for himself.

Before he could get any further in thought, they both heard someone behind them. They turned around and saw Fin walking out onto the roof.

"Aye, Captain wants both of you." He said, and then went back inside.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "What did you do now?" She said joking.

"ME! You are the one that is always acting up." He responded laughing.

They both went back inside leaving there thoughts out there on the roof and went into captain's office. Elliot closed the door behind him. They saw the captain was looking down at a file, and knew they were in trouble.

"Both of you sit." The captain said not looking up.

They both sat down in the chairs in front of the captain's desk. "Now can you two tell me what the hell has been going on?" He said looking up and both of them.

Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other not really knowing what to say.

"What do you mean Cap?" Olivia said in a soft voice. Clueless as to what the Capitan was talking about.

"I have Elliot over here, with his wife coming in yelling every other hour, and you over here, who has been playing eye flirt and giggle tag with the homicide detective, who I must add, should not be here in the first place." He said sternly looking at both of them. "Now you two better settle your relationship issues, or I will." He said then picked up a file on his desk. "Here, I got an assignment for you both."

Olivia took it and looked through it. "What is it?" She asked, as Elliot stood up behind her and looked over it with her, making sure to be closer then usual.

Olivia could feel his breath on her neck and couldn't help but get warm, she tried her best to concentrate but couldn't. She could feel her nipples getting hard, so she made sure to keep the file up hiding the view from the captain.

"There is someone going around raping people in the outer Detroit area, and I need both of you to go and check it out." Capitan said answering Olivia's question.

"What about there precinct?" Elliot asked, not really wanting to go. He had bigger issues here at home.

"They need someone who cant be identified, that can get close to the perp and not have their friends and family in danger." The captain said, then looking at both of them for any more questions. When none where asked he dismissed both of them. They were to leave in a week for the assignment and when they got there they had briefing and had to get there characters.

Olivia went out to her desk and began going over the file, it said that the perp is talking women into a hotel room and then rapes them. He rapes them a few times over night then chokes them to death the next morning before leaving. They have some DNA but the perp is not in the system so they cant track him, also, since he is a first time offender, his crimes have been messy, making it harder for the police to know exactly what his steps where, since each scene is different. It said that Olivia was suppose to get close to the perp and make him interested in her, since she fit the mans type of women. Then she was supposed to either get DNA from him, or catch him in the act of the crime. Which she didn't like the idea of. Elliot was suppose to go along and just keep an eye on her, and not really get involved in the situations unless its needed.

When she was done going over the file, she looked up and saw Elliot staring into space. She thought he looked so cute, with his pen in his mouth and his eyes in a dazed view. She decided to mess with him a little, she open her bottom draw and got out a bag of M&M's that she had from earlier. She quietly took one out, trying to not be obvious and then quickly tossing one over and hitting Elliot in the forehead. He jumped and looked at her, but she had already bent back down and was acting as if she was still going over the file.

Elliot smiled and decided if she wanted to play, he could to, so he acted as if he didn't know it was her, and picked up a paper clip off his desk. Then just as Olivia did, quickly tossed it over hitting her on the head. She looked up but he acted as if nothing happened. She started laughing and so did he, and then before they could stop it, they were throwing M&M's and paper clips back and forth at each other. Eventually he ran out of paper clips and just went over and picked her up out of her chair and threw her over his back and began running out of the office, before the Capitan could see that they were playing instead of working. Then carried her into an interrogation room, locking her inside.

Olivia banged on the door, and then eventually gave up when she couldn't open the door. She went and sat on the table knowing that Elliot was watching her through the mirror. She decided to mess with him a little more. She laid back on the table and unbuttoned her top blouse button. Then she undid the next one below that, she heard someone cough. So she knew he was still there, and then she continued until she got to the one right below her cleavage line. She sat up and turned to the mirror. She stood up and walked over to it, then began playing with her pants button. Then she unbuttoned it, and then turned around facing away from the mirror. She counted to four, and sure enough the door opened and Elliot came in bright red.

Elliot of course had been watching the entire time, he thought she would give up after the buttons but when she got to her pants, he couldn't help himself. He locked other door, leading into the hall, and then went into the room with Olivia.

She had an evil smile on her face, knowing that she won. She was not expecting him to pin her against the wall and kiss her though.

She instinctively kissed him back, then wrapped her arms around his neck, as he rubbed her lower back, making her moan into his mouth, which only fueled his passion even more. He pulled up one of legs and grinded against her, making her feel his "self" That had fully grown after the second button she undid.

She moved her hand to his shirt and put her hand under it, feeling his warm body. This only caused her to moan even more into his mouth, as they continued to kiss hard and passionately. He moved his hand to her pants, and just as he was about to go in, they heard a knock. They stopped and he let her go, he looked at her.

"Sorry about that. Ummm couldn't really help myself." With that said, he walked out and saw that it was fin that was knocking on the other door next to the hall.

He opened the door and Fin told him that Kathy was there and wanted to talk to him. Elliot rolled his eyes then went out to find Kathy talking to Mike, in his mind he hoped that Kathy would leave him for Mike and Mike would leave Olivia also.

Soon after he got there, he saw Olivia walking over. Surprisingly, Kathy went over and said hello to Olivia.

"Are you ok?" Was all Olivia said as she went over to Mike.

"I am wonderful, so I hear you and Mike are dating." Kathy said, putting her arm around Elliot's arm. This only made Olivia have the urge to slap her. Elliot saw Olivia's discomfort and rubbed his face moving his arm away from Kathy.

"Well, we are not dating yet, just lunch every now and then." Mike finally said when he noticed Olivia was not going to respond.

"Oh, well I think you two would make a wonderful couple, you two go great together. Don't they Elliot?" Kathy said with a bright smile. Elliot just looked at her then them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I have some work to do so I better get on it." Olivia said excusing herself from the situation before she ends up going to jail for assault. She did wonder if she could get off, if she told the judge that there was no against beating the hell out of bitch who deserved it. She giggled at the thought, then sat down.

Mike stood behind her and watched her work. He really liked Olivia, but he didn't know where they relationship was headed.

"Just forgot about me huh?" He said jokingly as Olivia turned around.

"Oh sorry," She said laughing a bit. Then she stood up and they walked out into the hall.

Elliot was standing against the wall talking to Kathy. "Why are you here?" He asked, trying his best to get rid of her, secretly he hoped to get Olivia back in the interrogation room to finish what they started.

"I wanted to see you, I missed you." Kathy said. Then she looked over at Olivia and Mike talking. "Don't you think they would make a great couple, and make pretty kids." She said, which only irritated Elliot.

"I don't care, why do you?" He said, really wanting to get away from her.

Kathy just shrugged her shoulders. "No reason." She said then looked up at him.

"Well I have some work to do, so you better leave, I will talk to you later tonight ok?" He said as he rushed her out of the office. Kathy nodded and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"I will see you tonight." She finished then walked away.

Olivia was still talking to Mike, so Elliot just sat down and began doing some paper work. He didn't really want to watch them talk, he didn't even like them in the same room.

Olivia was getting a bit tired of Mike and wanted him to leave already, but she didn't want to be rude. Since she did like him, she just wanted to get back to the interrogation room and finish off Stabler.

"So do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" Mike asked Olivia for the third time, she was just not paying attention.

Olivia looked at him and finally realized what she wanted. "Mike," She began.

"I really like you, I mean your kind and caring, I am comfortable with you and I can talk to you about just about everything. But I think it is best if we just stay friends." She finally said, which made her feel so much better. She was really hoping he wouldn't flip out on her about it.

Mike just looked at her.


	6. Coming Together

**Chapter 6/Coming Together**

Mike looked down, then looked at her and smiled.

"I would like that a lot." He said as Olivia looked at him shocked that he agreed with her. She thought he liked her a lot.

"You would?" she said, it wasn't like she didn't want him to agree, it was just that he agreed without even a fight.

Mike nodded his head, "Yea its fine, I mean I like being around you and I like talking to you. But your more like a sister to me then anything. I couldn't really bring me to like you more then that. Besides I know your secret." He said giving her an evil smile.

Elliot saw them talking but couldn't hear what they were saying, he saw Olivia smiling and saw that she was excited about what ever Mike was saying. Then he saw her giving him a warm hug. This pissed him off, he thought about Kathy and sort of felt a sense of anger and disappointment. He still cared for Kathy and wanted her happy, but he didn't love her, and he was upset that she was acting like a child. Why would he want children when he was married to one. He looked back over at Olivia and Mike, and he just wanted to push Mike off the side of a building.

Olivia was happy that her and Mike agreed to be friends, she gave him a hug for being such a good friend, Now she just wanted to know what secret he knew about.

"Come on Mike, tell me what secret you know about?" She said, pushing his arm.

He laughed at her whining like a child. "That is so not attractive in a woman." Then he felt her pinch him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" He said holding his arm where she pinched him.

"For being a jerk and not telling me." She said then she moved to pinch him again, but he grabbed her arm.

"Ok, ok, I will tell you, just don't pinch me again." He said, moving her arm away.

She smiled and stood up straight waiting for his response. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You love Elliot." He said, then stepped back to see a look of surprise on her face.

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up." She whispered harshly. He laughed at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Its ok, I wont tell. Besides I know he loves you too." He said then moved away before she could hit him again. "Look see, you know it too. That's why you are trying to injure me." He said then moved back further away from her. She grabbed him before he could run and pulled him back over to her.

"How do you know?" She asked interested in his answer. He stepped back and looked at her sideways. "I am not stupid. I know when two people are in love." He said laughing.

She looked at him, "How do you know me and Elliot love each other." She said crossing her arms.

He leaned against the wall and fingered for her to come closer. "Look, its simple. You are always staring at him, its really obvious by the way, you suck at hiding it. Also, he is always staring at you when you aren't looking at him. He gets pissed and turns red whenever another man is talking to you. ALSO, ever since I got here, he has been watching me closely; he looks like he wants to push me off a building or something. In addition, every time he doesn't talk to you, you get sad and walk around with your head down, then you try your best to get his attention. He ignores his wife when you're around, and I saw how you looked upset when she grabbed his arm, and then he moved it for you." He finished now with a smug look on his face, since he knew he was right and she couldn't deny it.

Olivia looked back at Elliot now looking down at his paper work. "Do you really think he loves me?" She said quietly causing Mike to laugh.

"Yea I am sure. You want me to go ask?" He said walking over there, before Olivia grabbed the back of his jacket and slamming him against the wall.

"NO! Don't do that. I would be mortified. Especially if he said no." She said, looking directly at Mike.

"That's another thing, you act like a little girl when he gets around, you giggle a lot and you smile all the time, and then you say 16 year old things like "I would be mortified." He said grabbing his cheeks making his voice high like a girls.

Olivia laughed at him then pushed him away. "Don't you have to leave?" She asked him.

Mike looked down at his watch. "Yea I better go. I only came by to say hello!" He said then gave her a hug and left.

Olivia went back into the office and sat down at her desk. She saw that Elliot was red, just like Mike said he would be. She giggled slightly causing Elliot to look up at her.

She immediately stopped smiling when she saw Elizabeth Strum come in the room. Olivia rolled her eyes, looked down at her desk, and started on some paper work.

Elliot saw her discomfort, looked over at the door, and saw Elizabeth. It was true that him and her became close, but they never slept together. They kissed once and he thought about sex with her, but he couldn't do that to Kathy. Then he got an idea, since Olivia was now probably official with Mike, it was his turn to mess around. He stood up and went over to Elizabeth. When she saw him, she smiled brightly, she really likes Elliot, and she was almost in love with him. The only two problems where his wife and his partner.

Elizabeth was really short around 4'11 no one knew how she became a police office being that small. She had short brown hair and had green eyes. She was attractive and all the men wanted her, and most of them time she wanted them back and gave it to them. But she never got to have Elliot but she knew that one day she would.

"Hey Liz." Elliot said giving her a hug.

"Hi, Elliot!" She said excited to see him. She looked over his shoulder and saw that Olivia was ignoring them. She smiled to herself and knew that Elliot and Olivia were not on good terms. So she used this to her advantage.

"So what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, smiling a little more then he should. He wanted to piss Olivia off just as he would get pissed whenever Mike came around.

"Oh just came to see you and see how things where." She said touching his arm.

Elliot looked down at his arm, and smiled. Truthfully, he wanted to tell her not to touch him, but he didn't want to be rude. And he also wants to keep going to bother Olivia.

"So you still married?" She asked hoping the answer was no.

"Umm sort of, we are getting a divorce." He said, feeling relieved when he heard those words come out of his mouth.

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh that's too bad, well are you seeing anyone." She said.

Elliot thought to himself. "She is pretty fast." Then he shook his head. "No not yet. It's a little early to try and get back out there." He said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Its never to early besides, I am not seeing anyone, and I would like to get my place before anyone else does." She said, stepping a little closer to him.

Elliot smiled. "Really? Well I will have to remember that for future reference." He said leaning against one of the desk.

"So when is your lunch?" She asked, smiling at him brightly.

Elliot looked up at the clock. "Right now." He said smiling.

Elizabeth moved next to him. "Well would you like to have lunch with me?" She said.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and saw that she stopped writing. He smiled inside and knew that he was getting to her. "Sure, let me get my coat." HE said, then grabbed his coat off of his chair and walked out with Elizabeth on his arm.

Olivia slammed her pen down on her desk, and stood up. She stomped into the nearest empty interrogation room, and closed the door. Then leaned against the wall. She looked at the ground and couldn't help but feel a sense of loss and heartbreak. She slid down onto the ground and looked up trying to keep her tears down. She didn't understand why Elliot would do something like that. Mike was wrong, Elliot didn't love her, and she pulled her knees up to her chest and began to softly cry.

She couldn't contain the pain that creped up on her, every time she thought about Elliot walking out with Elizabeth. It was almost as if he was walking out of her life. She eventually pulls herself together after about 10 minutes, and walks out.

Elliot finally comes back from lunch after about 40 minutes. He was so happy to get away from Elizabeth, she talked way to much, and she kept trying to get him to come to the side building and fuck her. He knew she was a bit loose, but damn, she wasn't loose she was Blown out. He laughed at that last thought and went to his desk. He didn't see Olivia so he figured Mike must have come back and they went to lunch together.

After about an hour, he began to worry, he looked around for Fin and he saw him standing over his desk.

"Aye Fin! Do you know where Olivia is?" He asked.

Fin shook his head. "Naaa about two hours ago, she came out here crying, and grabbed her stuff and said she would be back." He finished and went back to looking at his desk.

Elliot got up and went to the locker room, he was kicking himself in the ass for being such an ass hole to her. He didn't think it would hurt her, he just wanted her to get mad. He acted like a child, and he ended up hurting the person he loved and also wasting an hour of his life, talking to some hoe. He went back out to his desk, and decided to wait for her.

Eventually it was time for him to go home, Olivia never came back and he knew that she was really hurt by him. He left and went to his car, he drove to her apartment and saw that her car wasn't there. He looked up and saw that the lights were also out. He figured she just didn't come home yet. He parked and waited two hours, but she never showed up. He eventually gave up and went home.

When he got home, he went inside and found Kathy sitting on the couch watching Television. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey honey." She said.

Elliot sighed and sat down in the chair across from her. "Kathy." He started, he wanted to tell Kathy about the divorce, he didn't want to hide anything from her.

She looked up at him "Yea?" she said, seeing that he was serious. She turned off the television and turned to him.

"I want a divorce." He said and waited for her to flip out.

She looked down at the floor, "No you don't." She said then stood up and walked away.

Elliot couldn't believe she just said that, he got up and followed her into the bedroom. "Yes I do, I want a divorce. I am calling out lawyer tomorrow, and getting the papers," He said, making sure she understood.

Kathy looked up at him. "What the hell for Elliot!" She yelled at him. "What happened that you don't want to be with me anymore?" She said as she began crying. "I have been so good to you, and you just want to leave me like this." She said as she sat on the bed.

Elliot wanted to hold her and tell her he changed his mind, but he knew he couldn't, he just felt bad for her. He held his own. "Because you changed, I don't love you anymore." As soon as he said that, she stopped crying and looked at him.

She stood up. "Fine then Fuck you! Leave then, I am the best thing you will ever have. I know there is some other woman. Ass hole!" She yelled.

Elliot finally decided to give her what she wanted. "Yea, there is another woman. Sorry but I am leaving you for someone else. Get over it." He said and her face changed from a mad one to a satisfied one.

"I knew it, I knew it, that's ok though. I was cheating on you anyway. Yea, remember Jake? Yea the mailman. Yea I have been sleeping with him for the past 3 months. Now what the hell do you have to say?" She said thinking she was hurting Elliot.

Elliot started laughing. "Wow the mailman, you could find anyone better?" He continued laughing. He was hurt that she was cheating but he was happy that he finally knew what her problem was, and that she didn't love him either.

Kathy gets even madder. "I am also pregnant." She said.

Elliot stopped laughing. "Whose is it?" He asked, he hoped it was his but he hoped it wasn't. If it was his, he was going to stay with her, if it wasn't he was gone.

"Not yours!" She said, turning her back to him.

"Good." Was all that Elliot said as he went into his closet and grabbed a duffle bag. He was not going to stay in this house any longer with that crazy woman. Besides she is carrying someone else's baby, he really didn't want to be around her anymore.

"Where are you going?" Kathy said as she watched him grabbed clothes.

"I am leaving, I am not staying in this house anymore." He said as he closed his bag, and stood up straight.

Kathy's face changed and she became sad. "Do you have to leave?" She asked, she didn't want Elliot to leave, it was true that she cheated but that was only because she knew he was cheating.

"Yea I got to go, I am going to stay at the precinct for a while until I can get an apartment. The house is yours, get a job, because I am not paying the mortgage, oh or you can just call the mailman." He said then put his wedding ring on the dresser and left.

Kathy followed him, "Please don't leave, I love you." She said, hoping that would change his mind.

Elliot turned around and looked at her. "No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated, you wouldn't have got pregnant, and you wouldn't have changed into a bitch" With that he left and got in his car.

Olivia was sitting at home, she left the precinct earlier and came home to feel sad for herself. She was so upset. She just came home and sat in front of the TV. and ate chunky money ice cream.

She was lost in thought until she heard a knock on her door, she didn't know who is was, she didn't buzz anyone up so she grabbed her gun off of her dresser and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole, and saw that the person covered the hole with their finger.

"Who is it?" She asked, but didn't get a response.

She unlocked her door and opened it, aiming her gun at the person on the other side of the door.

"Whoa whoa, it's just me." Said her ex. Dean.

She put her gun back down and rolled her eyes, she put her gun back on her dresser and came back to see Dean sitting on her couch.

"What do you want?" She asked. She went on one date with him and she thought they would be together forever, but he turned out to be an ass hole. After that she never liked him, she never wanted to be around him.

"I can't come to see my beautiful friend?" he said smiling.

"How did you get up here?" She asked.

"Well someone was coming out and I got in before the door closed." He said looking at her up and down, reviewing her outfit, which consisted of shorts and a NYPD shirt.

She saw him looking and rolled her eyes, "what do you really want Dean?" She asked getting irritated by him.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me again, you know I changed a lot, we can start over." He said smiling.

Olivia stood up, "How about no, you can leave now." She said pointing to the door.

Dean stood up and walked over to her, he tried to kiss her, but she moved and slapped him. "You can really leave now!" She yelled at him.

He smiled at her. "Aw come on Livy you know I missed you." He said.

Olivia slapped him again, this time for calling her Livy, she never liked that name. Dean grabbed rubbed his cheek.

"How many times are you going to hit me?" He asked.

"Until you leave." She said and put her hand on her hip.

Dean laughed at her behavior. "Gosh you have gotten mean, I am guessing that Stabler finally got in that ass..Oh wait no because he has a wife." Dean said.

Olivia slapped him again, and this time he grabbed her arm. "Stop being so mean, just face the fact that he doesn't love you." Dean said, letting her hand go. "You might as well just get over it, I mean where is he? At home with his wife, if he loved you he would be here right now." Dean said smiling knowing he was getting to her.

Olivia sat down on her couch and sighed. Dean was right, if Elliot really loved her he would be here with her. She knew he was going through a divorce but still. Maybe she was the only one in love.

Dean sat next to her, and saw that she was upset. He saw a tear fall from her eye, and he knew he went a little too far. He knew she loved Elliot but Elliot didn't love her. Dean loved Olivia and has loved her since he first met her. He was an ass to her on their first date, but it was only because he got dating advice from his friend, who sucked at dating. Dean felt bad about making her that upset, thought that maybe if he made her feel better. That she may want to be with him. Or at least give him some.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." He said trying to make her feel better.

Olivia looked at him and stood up. "You can go now." She said, and pulled him up, she was now pissed and didn't want to be around him. That was his game, make her feel bad then try to take advantage of it. Of course, he was horrible at it.

Dean tried to talk to her, "Come on I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and began pushing him to the door, she opened the door and found Elliot standing on the other side, Immediately Elliot saw Dean and reviewed what Olivia had on, then began turning red.


	7. About Damn Time

**Authors note: This is for mature audience, if you can't handle the heat, then click off the screen!…lol enjoy.**

Olivia stood for a minute between the two men. Elliot was staring intensely at Dean, who was responding the same way. Dean was watching Elliot, but noticed the situation him and Olivia seemed to be in, and decided to play it up. He smiled a bit, and put his arm around Olivia's waist.

"I'll see you later babe." He said then attempted to kiss her on the cheek. But was stopped when she grabbed him by the crotch, he jumped and tried to grab her arm, but she twisted his area. Causing him to yell a bit. She smiled.

"Sure thing Babe!" She said then grabbed his arm and pushed him out of the door.

Dean stumbled out of the door, and turned around just as Olivia pulled Elliot into her apartment and slammed the door. "Ok, Ill see you around." He yelled. Then walked away defeated.

Elliot stood in the doorway, as Olivia made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. He put his duffle bag down and went over to where she was. He sat down on a chair, and looked at her.

"What was that about?" He asked wanting an answer.

She sat up, "Nothing, he came by and tried to "get" with me." She said, accentuating the word get with her fingers.

Elliot sat back and nodded his head. "Oh, did anything happen?" He asked.

"Nope, I just wanted him to fucking leave. Which he was about to, when I opened the door." She said, sighing.

Elliot got up and sat next to her. "Oh." He said leaning back also.

"So what brings you here?" She said, looking back at the door, noticing he had a duffle bag with him.

"I told Kathy about the divorce, and she flipped. She said she cheated and that she was pregnant." He said with no emotion.

Olivia sat up and looked up. "I'm sorry to hear that." Feeling somewhat responsible for Kathy cheating. Since Kathy always thought that Elliot and Olivia were sleeping together, she went out and cheated.

"Don't be, she is crazy. I'm actually relieved; it means that I was not the only one who wasn't in love anymore." He said.

"So, where is Elizabeth?" Olivia asked, cringing at the thought of the earlier events between him and Elizabeth.

Elliot looked at her and then remember how he hurt her. "I don't know and don't care, she is crazy too. I don't even know why I went to lunch with her." He said trying to make her understand that he didn't want anything to do with Elizabeth.

Olivia looked at him and nodded her head. "Oh ok." Was all she said as she began playing with her nails.

Then Elliot remembered how her and Mike were being very close today and became upset. "Well, where is your boyfriend Mike?" He asked.

Olivia looked at him and began laughing. "What makes you think he is my boyfriend?" She asked enjoying his jealous behavior.

Elliot looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I saw the hug and everything so I just assumed." He said, feeling a bit like an idiot for getting upset.

"Well, he isn't my boyfriend, we decided to be friends. That's all." She said, still smiling at him.

"Well, I came by, to ask you if it would be ok if I stayed here for a few days, or at least until I can get an apartment." He said hoping she says yes.

Olivia looked at him for a second. "Sure I don't mind, there is always room for you here with me." She said happy that he wanted to stay with her instead of a hotel. Then she became nervous, she didn't know how long they could stay together before they were at each other's bodies. She told herself to keep self-control and not let her temptations get in the way of their friendship.

Elliot was also happy that she said yes, he could have stayed at a hotel, but he didn't want to. Money wasn't the problem it was that he just wanted to be close to her, and he wanted a chance to finally tell her how he feels. He figured that nothing could get in the way now, since he was now getting a divorce and she was single. However, he felt like something was going to get in the way again. He figured he was just getting nervous about the whole thing.

Olivia stood up and went into the kitchen. Elliot watched her, and of course her ass also. He couldn't help it, he was only there for not even 10 minutes and already he was ready to fuck her. He started counting backwards to try and calm down, but her coming back and sitting down next to him, got him horny all over again.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked seeing Elliot beginning to turn a light shade of pink.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little warm that's all." He said then took off his coat.

"Oh, ok, so you can stay in the guest room. Ok?" She told him.

Elliot nodded and stood up, going to the front door to grab his bag and going into the guest room to change out of his work clothes. After a while, he came back out in his boxers and a beater.

Olivia was watching TV when he came back out, she instantly eyed one area of his body. She couldn't help it, it was the first thing that caught her eye.

Elliot saw her and smiled, he sat next to her a little closer then usual. Causing her to get nervous and wet between her thighs. She smiled a little, and looked back at the TV.

After a while, he put his hand on her thigh making it seem like he wasn't aware of it, and waited for her to move his hand, or at least say something.

She noticed but figured he did by accident, she didn't bother to say something, because she was enjoying it. She moved slightly and put her head on his shoulder. She liked being close to him, without any stress from work, or worries about his wife. She just wanted to be near him.

Elliot could really get use to being close to her like this, he never really liked Kathy being all under him, but he loved it when Olivia was affectionate towards him. Even something as simple as her head on his shoulders. He smiles and continued to watch TV.

Olivia had drifted off to sleep after a while, and Elliot noticed, he stood up careful not to wake her, and picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He laid her carefully in her bed and put the covers over her. He sat down on the bed and carefully moved a piece of hair from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Go to sleep." He said and stood up.

Olivia sat up and looked at him. "Elliot?" She said quietly, causing him to turn around.

He looked at her, and could feel himself getting warm. "Yea?"

"Stay with me tonight." She said then patted the area next to her.

Elliot smiled and went over to the other side of the bed and gets in. He kept his distance though; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything.

Olivia noticed he was staying on one side of the bed and smiled. "I wont bite." She said turning to look at him.

He smiled and moved a little closer to her. "Sorry, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." He said.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "If I didn't want you near me, I wouldn't have asked you to be in bed with me." She said laughing slightly.

Elliot smiled. "Oh yea." He laughed also, he looked at her intensely, contemplating in his mind whether or not this was the right time, then said fuck it and went for it. Out of nowhere, he kissed her.

She kissed him back and then remembered how acquired it was last time, so she moved away. "We cant do this, not again, I don't want to make a mistake and end up getting hurt." She said, hoping he would understand.

Elliot nodded his head. "I understand, but I would never hurt you, you know that. I care about you too much to hurt you. Anything that happens between us is never a mistake." He said then laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted so bad to tell her he loved her, but he didn't want her to think that he was only saying it to get in her pants.

Olivia thought for a minute, she wanted to be with Elliot, but she didn't want to end up getting hurt. However, he was right; he would never intentionally hurt her. Besides, this is something she wanted for a very long time, she would dream about how it would feel to have him inside of her, telling her he loved her and that he always have and always will.

Elliot looked at her and opened his mouth to tell her he loved her when she kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and carefully rolled over on top of her, as she opened her legs for him to fit in between. He continued to lightly kiss her soft lips, then moved to her neck, making circles with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his body, lightly moaning in his ear, he loved the way she sounded in his ear. He felt himself get hard, quicker then normal. She felt it against her area and couldn't help but moan a little louder. He pushed his dick against her clit and began rubbing against it. Olivia squirmed under him unable to control herself. He grabbed her waist and pinned her body down as he grinded against her a little faster, causing her to moan louder as she dug her nails into his back, he felt the pain and groaned a bit. Olivia couldn't hold it anymore, his dick rubbed across her clit once more and she screamed loudly as she felt her orgasm shoot through her body. Her back arched as she shook viciously under him. Elliot couldn't help but get even more turned on by her orgasm. He waited for her to come down from her high before kissing her deep and a bit rough. He moved down her body pulling her shorts down along with him, he threw them somewhere off to the side and spread her legs. He made eye contact with her and noticed she looked nervous, he gave her a devilish smile and moved his head down to her already soaking wet pussy. As soon as she felt his mouth against her warm area, she sucked in air and began panting as she felt his tongue move professionally over her clit and around her lips. Elliot continued doing his job until he felt her tense, which gave him the hint that she was about to cum. He immediately stopped and moved back up to her lips kissing her deep so she could taste herself, which turned her on. When he looked at her, he saw she had a pissed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered quietly smiling slightly.

"You know damn well what's wrong." She said eyeing him.

Elliot smiled and kissed her again, he knew she was pissed about him not letting her cum. He kissed her slowly. Olivia was not going to take him being mean to her and pushed him off of her, and straddled his lap. He was a bit surprised and tried to get up but she pushed him back down and moved upward pinning his arms down with her knees. He noticed her pussy was right in reach and licked her clit, causing her to moan lightly. She didn't want him to win so she reached into her side table drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She saw Elliot's eyes widen.

"You better not." He said watching her give him an evil smile then cuffing one of his hands and wrapping the cuff around the medal bar on her bedpost and cuffing his other hand. She got off of him and walked around to the bottom of the bed. She took off her shirt and bra revealing her breasts to him, and she saw his eyes concentrate directly on them. She smiled and moved onto the bed, kissing his stomach and chest, then she slipped her fingers in between his body and his boxer straps, then moved them down revealing his dick, which stood upright. She took his boxers off and threw them aside, then grabbed a hold of his friend, and kissed the head lightly, then instead of taking it slow, she immediately took the whole dick into her mouth, causing him to gasp. She pulled it out and smiled up at him.

"Do you like that?" She asked seductively as she slowly stroked his dick. Elliot nodded his head, with his eyes still focused on the act that was being committed on his dick. She then licked the tip of it, and slowly slipped just the head into her mouth and sucked on it slowly. Causing him to buckle and breath heavily. She smiled and popped his dick out of her mouth moving up to his lips and kissing him deep and rough. He couldn't contain himself he wanted to fuck the shit out of her. He tried to grab her but he was cuffed. He looked up at his hands and tried to think of a way to get out. Olivia noticed and smiled at him.

"Do you want me to let you go?" She asked in a sweet voice. Elliot looked at her and nodded his head like a child. Olivia reached into the drawer and pulled out the key. She waved it in front of his face. "Will you be a good boy?" She asked teasing him. He nodded his head. She moved up and un-cuffed one hand, before she could get to the other one. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped them over. He still had one cuff on his hand, but he didn't care. He pinned her down and took the key out of her hand, un-cuffing himself then grabbing her hands, pinning them up above her head. He looked at her then at the cuffs. He saw her eyes get large and before she could try and get away he tossed the cuffs on the floor and bent down to kiss her. She was relieved that he didn't cuff her but she wanted him to let her hands go. He kissed her rough then slowly, teasing her. She moaned and pushed up against him, trying to get her hands back. He let her go and pressed his body against her.

"Olivia?" He said getting her attention, she saw that he had a serious look on his face and stopped smiling.

"Yes?" She said. Elliot kissed her lightly on the lips. Then rested his head between the space of her neck and shoulder.

"I love you." He said slow and quietly, then sat up and looked at her. "I love you and have always loved you. I just hope I can be everything you want plus more." He finished and waited for her response.

Olivia stared into his deep blue eyes, which were always clear but seemed fogged, but now where clear as day. She knew he meant what he said and she let him know she loved him also.

"I love you too, and you are already everything I want plus more." She whispered kissing him slowly, trying to let him know that she is sincere and desperately in love with him.

Elliot just then lightly pressed his dick against her opening, causing her to breath deep. She braced herself, and he slowly pushed his dick deeper into her, trying not to hurt her, but also trying to make her feel the love he felt for her. She grabbed his waist and pulled him deeper into her, she wanted to feel all of him. When he was fully inside, he began to thrust slow and deep, then progressing to a faster and harder pace. Olivia moaned and screamed under him, making him want her more. He thrust harder into her, making her moan his name and dig deep into his back with her nails. He was in pain but the passion and pleasure that he felt while making love to her, caused the pain to feel good. He wanted to make her cum hard, so he lifted her leg over his shoulder giving himself more room to deepen his dick into her. After about three thrust of his dick deep into her, he felt her tense under him and her pussy tighten around his throbbing dick, he almost came right then, but he held back until she came down from her high, then began moving again, quickly until he felt himself Cuming. After coming back down from his own high, he laid down on top of her, and rested his head against her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. After relaxing completely, he rolled off of her, and looked at her.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked smiling.

He smiled, "Yes I am." He said. Olivia turned over to her side, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body, he could smell her hair and couldn't help but feel himself getting warm and his friend getting excited. Olivia felt him and turned to look at him. She smiled and kissed him, ready to go another round.

Olivia awoke in the middle of the night and opened her eyes, she looked over at Elliot, who slept silently. She smiled to herself, then her eyes widened. She began to worry about what the morning would bring. She didn't know how things would play out, and if things would be acquired. If their relationship would be different. She didn't want this to come between their partnership. But she didn't want to worry about it now, she wanted to just enjoy the moment of being with him. She snuggled closer to him, as he put his arm around her waist pulling her close, as if he wanted to make sure she was there and would never leave.


	8. Getting in the Way

**Authors Note: This is a short one, I will update again soon. So R&R. I have not been getting a lot of reviews so I am thinking about stopping this story, since it seems that not alot of people are enjoying it.**

**~Bri~**

Olivia groaned as she felt the sun beating on her eyelids. She opened them slightly, and then rolled over. Realizing there was not another body next to her; she sat up and looked around. She rubs her hair back upset. She figured he would freak and leave her, she knew it was a mistake to sleep together. Now she question was he sincere when he told her he loved her.

She gets up out of bed and looks over at the clock, she noticed she was about 40 minutes late, "No wonder the sun is up." She mumbled to herself. She didn't bother to rush since she was already late. What difference would it make if she was late-err. She walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror, there was proof all over that she had gotten laid the night before. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were tired, and she had a hickey on her neck. The reminded herself to kick Elliot's ass when she got to work.

She went back in her room and sat on the end of her bed, she didn't want to go to work, she didn't want to face Elliot, she was embarrassed that she let him fuck her then leave. He was probably laughing at her, calling her easy. She just kept thinking the worst. She went out into the living room to call in when she noticed a cup on the counter. She was pissed now that he was leaving dishes all over the place. She noticed there was still coffee in it, and there was a note next to it, it had her name on it.

Hello Sleepyhead.

You are so lazy, you need to get up earlier, here is some coffee to start your day. Oh, by the way you snore after a night of long hard sex. Ok, Ok, I will stop. I didn't want to wake you this morning and I had to get to work. You look so beautiful when you sleep. I am sure you woke up and was mad thinking I left because I freaked out. Well your wrong, oh and please don't kick my ass when you get to work, I saw the hickey. Ha ha ha. See you my love.

BTW- I meant it, I love you.

Love, Elliot

Olivia laughed at the note, and then took a sip of the coffee, she mad a face after realizing it was cold. Maybe she did oversleep a little too long. She was still happy that he did love her; she walked happily to her bedroom to get ready to leave for work.

After getting ready and going to her car she saw a single rose on her window shield. She picked it up and there was another note with it.

Hurry up! I miss you already.

Love, Elliot

She smiled, he was such a dork. She got in her car and left off to work, excited to see her love.

Elliot was sitting at his desk getting some work done, looking at the clock every 3 seconds, wondering where Olivia was. He wanted to see her, he missed her already. Just then, he heard heels on the floor, letting him know it was her, he looked up and she walked in, sitting down in front of him at her desk, then took her coat off. He was wondering why she didn't say hi.

Fin walked by and said hey to her and she said hi back. Elliot was getting really irritated that she wasn't talking to him. Maybe she was mad at him for leaving. He decided to wait, after about seven minutes he couldn't take it, he wanted her to say something. He put his pen down and opened his mouth to say something.

"Oli-"

She cut him off by getting up and walking away, he was pissed now, he stood up and followed her, she disappeared into the file room. He pushed the door open and went in, he didn't see her though. He turned around just as she pushed him against the wall.

She kissed him deep and hard, automatically getting him hard. He wrapped him arms around her. "Thank you for the note." She said smiling, kissing him on the lips.

"Your welcome, I can write another one. Especially if I get a kiss like that every time I write you one." He said smiling.

She laughed and hit him lightly on the chest. "Shut up." She kissed him again, rubbing her fingers lightly on the back of his neck, causing him to groan and pull her closer to him.

She moved her hand down to his dick and squeezed him softly through his pants. He smiled on her lips then grabbed her ass. She yelped in shock. He started laughing.

"Shut up." She said then tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him.

"We aren't done yet." He said kissing her neck.

"Yes we are." She said pushing him back and attempting to walk out again.

He grabber her hand "You can't leave me like this baby." He said smiling, looking down at his erection.

She started giggling. "Watch me." Then she left quickly before he could grab her.

Elliot sighed then put his head back against the wall, he looked back down, then started counting backwards.

Olivia laughed as she walked out of the file room; she went back into the office and found Kathy sitting in Elliot's chair. Olivia smiled slightly, thinking about what happened the night before. She sat down at her desk then began some work.

Elliot came out soon after and when he saw Kathy, he rolled his eyes. "What do you want Kathy?" He asked as soon as he got to his desk. He looked over at Olivia who was pretending to get some work done.

"I need to talk to you." Kathy said standing up.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, we need to talk about us."

"There is no us." He said, "Look Kathy, I am moving out and this marriage is over."

"Please just talk to me." She pleaded.

"I am talking to you, what do you want?" He asked getting irritated.

"I want you to come back home with me." She said trying to plead with him.

"No, now go home, I am done with you." He said now pissed.

"Please Elliot; I want you to be there for our baby." She said looking at her tummy.

"That's not mine, you already said it."

"I lied; I was just upset. The baby is yours." She said looking at him.

Olivia looked up, this was her worst nightmare, to finally get Elliot then his wife comes up pregnant. She knew that Elliot would never leave Kathy if she was pregnant, he would never abandon his child. Olivia looked back down at her work, waiting for his response.

"Your crazy, just leave Kathy I have nothing else to say to you."

"Please Elliot just talk to me, in private, so we can discuss this please." She continued to beg.

Elliot didn't like seeing her beg, so he gave in. "Fine, I will come by after work to talk to you." He said ready to get rid of her.

She smiled. "Thank you Elliot, I will see you tonight." She said, then looked at Olivia for a response, when she didn't get one she smiled satisfied then walked out.

Elliot saw Olivia's discomfort then sat next to her. "Come with me." He said. Then he got up and walked into an interrogation room with her behind her.

"I am worried," Olivia said as soon as the door closed.

"Don't be, I won't leave you, I will be here with you. I am just going to go see her and talk to her about this. I am going to let her know that there is no more me and her. It's all me and you." He said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled then kissed him lightly. "Ok, well what if she tries something?" She asked.

"She probably will, but don't worry I wont let anything happen." He said.

Later that night after work, Elliot went over to his old home and parked outside. He kept running what he was going to say in his mind, He was going to go in, talk to her, and let her know he was done then leave back to Olivia.

He sat outside for about an hour, he couldn't force him self to go in, eventually he took a deep breath and went inside. He knocked on the door and he heard her tell him the door was open.

He walked in and looked around, everything was the same. "Kathy?" He yelled through the house when he didn't see her.

"I'm in the bedroom." She said.

He walked into the bedroom and found her lying in bed with nothing but red panties on. She knew it was his favorite thing on her. He swallowed hard. Maybe he shouldn't have come.


	9. Dreams Come to an End

**Authors Note: Another Quick Update...I will plead with you all again, if you get upset please dont yell at me...lol**

**~Bri~**

Elliot looked at Kathy for a moment, he was torn. Part of him wanted to just fuck the shit out of her right then and there, and the other part wanted him to just run out of the house and back to Olivia.

Kathy stood up and walked over to Elliot with a slight smile on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked him in a seductive voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in for a kiss.

Elliot puts his hand up in front of his face and pushed her head away. "Don't do that." He said sternly then walked out of the bedroom into the living room.

Kathy follows behind him, baffled at how he just turned her down; a man has never turned her down. "Umm, Honey, what's wrong?" She asked getting in front of him.

Elliot looked at her as if she had five heads and three eyeballs. "Look, Kathy, It is O.V.E.R. over, I don't want to be with you anymore, dammit get that threw your damn head!" He yelled heading for the front door.

Kathy grabs her robe off of the couch and runs out after him. "Wait Elliot!" She yelled after him.

Elliot stopped in his tracks and turned around, he walked back over to her and stood in front of her waiting.

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry I just, I didn't want to lose you. Can't we talk about this inside?" She asked wrapping her robe tight around her body.

"No, we cant, you want to talk. That talk right here right now." Elliot said irritated, he was ready to leave.

Kathy sighed deep.

Olivia was sitting at home, looking out the window, she was worried sick about Elliot. He left the precinct after work and has been gone for 2 hours. She was really worried that something happened. Then she began getting imagines of what may have happened.

Which began to worry her even more, maybe he got in an accident or killed, or maybe he slept with Kathy. Olivia worried herself out the door. She ran to her car and decided to go find him.

Kathy just finished explaining to Elliot that she was wrong and that she didn't want to lose him and wanted him back. Elliot quietly listened. However, after every sentence she finished. In his mind, he would say, "Bull Shit." He really didn't care what she had to say, but he listened to make her feel better.

"Look Kathy, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you anymore." He said after she finished trying to win him back.

"But why?" Kathy asked quietly, she didn't understand why he didn't want her, she was so good to him. Besides the cheating part, but he was cheating also so why should it matter.

"Because I don't love you anymore. I am in love with someone else." He said smiling to himself thinking about Olivia.

Kathy eyed him. "Who?" She asked upset that somebody was trying to move in on her husband.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I have to go." He said ready to go back to Olivia, he knew she was probably worried.

"Well, can I at least have a hug?" She asked quietly, holding her arms out.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Fine." He pulled her to him and gave her a hug. When he let her go, she moved up and kissed him quickly.

Elliot looked at her for a minute, then walked away, He needed a drink bad.

Olivia walked into her house exhausted, she didn't feel like doing anything, so she decided to just go right to bed.

About an hour later, Elliot walked into the house. He went to the bar to get a drink and try to think out his life and what his next move was when it came to Kathy. He was so sick of her, he just wanted to go to sleep. He checked in Olivia's room and saw she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he went to the guest room and fell right to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Elliot opened his eyes. He had a bit of a headache, he looked over at the clock and noticed he was going to be late for work. He got up and went into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

Hey, went to work, see you there.

Olivia

Elliot smiled, then went to get ready for work.

Olivia is at work, sitting at her desk trying to get some work done, she left early this morning. She didn't want to see or speak to Elliot; she was upset that he didn't come home. Besides that, she was even more pissed about the kiss they shared. She thought back to last night.

_She had just turned the corner onto Kathy's street when she saw Elliot and her out in the lawn. She drove by slowly, and saw that they hugged. Which really didn't bother her, then she saw the kiss. She became enraged. It seemed they just finished having sex, since it looked as if Kathy didn't have any clothes on under the robe. _

_So Olivia drove off back home, pissed and hurt. She knew something was going to happen to fuck things up. She had to pull over for a second, because the tears that continued to form in her eyes blurred her vision. She eventually got enough strength to go home, she got home and was exhausted, she didn't feel like doing anything, so she decided to just go right to bed._

Olivia sighed heavily, she realized she couldn't take being around Elliot knowing he was with another woman the night before.

She went over to the Captains door and knocked. He told her to come in, she did and closed the door behind her.

"What going on Olivia?" He asked letting her know she can sit down.

Olivia sat down, "Captain, I really don't think I can handle this." She said honestly.

"Handle what Olivia?" Although he was her captain, Olivia is like a daughter to him and he cared about her as such.

"Handle being partners with Elliot." She said, looking down at her hands. She told herself she wouldn't cry and she wasn't going to.

He looked at her. "What did he do?" He asked, making sure to make a mental note that if Elliot did something to hurt Olivia he was going to kick his ass, or at least get Fin to do it.

"I know its wrong, and I know it shouldn't be happening since we work together. But. I love Elliot." She said slowly. She was afraid of what might come next.

"I know that." He said calmly.

"You do?" She asked looking up at him.

He smiled "Of course, it's pretty obvious, you two can't hide it, I was just wanting for one of you to finally come out and say it." He said.

"Well, we are kind of together." She said looking back down.

"Its Elliot married?" He asked sternly, he didn't want Olivia to go around breaking up people's marriage.

"Yes, but they are going to be divorced in about a month." She said.

He thought for a moment. "Ok, so what's the problem?" He asked a bit confused as to what she can't handle.

"We slept together, then last night he slept with Kathy. I just don't want to be around him anymore, he broke my heart after promising me he wouldn't." She said quietly.

"I see, well, what do you want me to do?" He asked. "You want to get another partner?"

"I think I want to leave." She said looking at him.

"Leave? Olivia, you love your job, don't let Elliot make that type of decision for you." He said.

Olivia nodded. "Well, I think I want some time away from him." She said honestly.

"Well, you know the assignment I gave both of you? Well, I can send you alone and you can work with one of the detectives at their precinct. Unless you want to take a vacation." He said giving her options.

"Well, I really don't want to use my Vacation, I'll go alone, when am I leaving?" She asked a bit more relaxed knowing she will get some time away.

He looked down at the file "In two weeks." He said. "Unless you want to leave earlier, there is a flight later tonight." He said looking at her.

"Ill leave in Two weeks it will give me some time to get my things straight." She said.

"Ok, well just hang in there. Give it sometime, you may change your mind." He said.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

He stood up and gave her a hug. "Your welcome, just know that you can come to me for anything."

Olivia nodded then went back out into the office.

She began her work again, but her brain began to fry from all thoughts that ran around in her mind, about Elliot and about the Assignment if she could do it alone. She had a headache and decided to take a break, she went into the cribs and laid down for a bit.

Elliot came into the office and looked around, he noticed Olivia wasn't there but her desk had files on it, so she must have left for a while. He sat down and took the first file off the pile that's on his desk. After about 20 minutes, he began to worry about Olivia, but he didn't let it bother him, he knew she would be ok, she could handle herself.

He heard heels on the floor and smiled, he looked up and the smile that was once there vanished. Kathy came strolling in, with a huge grin on her face. "Was she crazy or something? What part of its over doesn't this woman get?" He thought to himself.

"Hi Elliot," She said and sat next to him. She moved over slightly to get closer to him.

Elliot stood up and fingered for her to follow him into the hallway. She followed.

"What the hell do you want?" Elliot asked harshly, he really didn't want Olivia to see her there talking to him. He knew she would understand but he didn't want her to get any ideas that maybe he and Kathy where going to stay together.

"What, I can't come see my husband?" Kathy asked touching his chest.

Elliot pushed her hand down. "Look, in about a month, I won't be your husband anymore so get over it." He said, he was tired of her games and just wanted her to go away.

"Yes, in a MONTH, so as of now you are MY husband and no one can touch you but me." She said smiling.

"You're losing your damn mind." He said to her, getting pissed.

"No, I am being honest." She said, she noticed he was looking around as if trying to avoid someone. "What your little girlfriend is suppose to show up or something?" Kathy asked looking around. "Where is she? I would like to meet the bitch who-

Elliot put his hand on her mouth. "Shut the hell up alright, just shut up for one fucking minute." He said now pissed. He let her mouth go and looked at her.

Kathy rolled her eyes at him. "Why? You don't want anyone to know that you CHEATED on-

Elliot put his hand over her mouth again and drug her into the nearest interrogation room. "Look Kathy what the hell do you want from me?" He asked tired of her games.

Olivia sat up in the cribs and decided she might as well finally face Elliot. She went out into the office and saw that he wasn't there, she shrugged it off, since she really didn't want to see him anyway. She sat down on her desk and noticed she was missing a file.

She got up and went into the file room, it wasn't there though, then she remembered where she left it. She went into the room leading into the interrogation room. She picked up the file and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elliot.

She looked up and noticed he was in the interrogation room with Kathy. She wanted to listen but couldn't turn on the intercom because she knew they would hear the click so she waited. They were talking but it didn't seem like an argument more like he was begging her.

Elliot was trying to get Kathy to just leave him alone, he was begging her to just find something better to do with her life.

"Look, what the hell do you want?" he asked for the third time. She avoided answering it by giving him compliment and touching his arm and hand.

"I just want us to be." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just want us to be the way we were before." She said smiling sweetly at him.

Elliot looked up at the ceiling. "No, it's not going to happen." He said calmly. Then he felt her push him into the wall, he looked at her just as she kissed him again, just like the night before. She moved away before he could push her.

Olivia, walked out of the room, she was now heartbroken, it was one thing to kiss Kathy out of the office. But to bring that shit to work and try to have a fuck fest in the same place where she and Elliot almost had theirs.

Olivia couldn't take it, she walked right past her desk and knocked on the Captains Door. He signaled for her to come in. she did and closed the door.

"What's wrong Olivia?" He asked seeing her with tears in her eyes.

"Captain, I want to leave tonight." She said softly yet stern, she needed to get away as soon as possible.

He looked at her, he was going to ask her why, but noticed she was serious and she was hurt. He wanted her to get away from the hurt as much as she did. "Ok, go home and pack." Was all he said, then watched her walk out.


	10. Alone

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait, my laptop crashed and so all of my chapters that I already wrote was lost. So I have to rewrite them. This is a quick short update. R&R, I havent been getting many reviews though, so I am still contemplating on stopping this story. But until my final decision, here is a quick update. I want to thank all of you, who have reviewed though. Even your sucky ones *cough* *cough* Kiwiapple6 *cough* *cough* LMAO!**

**~Bri~**

After 20 minutes of arguing and yelling, Elliot finally got Kathy to leave. She put up a good fight though, she seemed to have finally got it threw her head that he didn't want anything to do with her.

He walked out into the office and noticed that Olivia's things where gone. He decided he would wait awhile for her to get back. He started some paper work, and before he knew it, it was time to go home. He realized that Olivia never came back. He begins to get his things together, confused as to why she never came back, before he could leave though he heard his name being called.

"Elliot, in my office." The Capitan said.

Elliot looked behind him, and then headed into the Capitan's office. He walked in as the Capitan motioned for him to close the door.

He closed the door and looked at the Capitan.

"Sit down Elliot." The Capitan said.

"Umm No I'm good. I'm kind of in a rush, what's the problem?" Elliot said, he wanted to get back to Olivia and make sure she is ok.

"It's about Olivia." Capitan said.

Elliot sat down and looked at the Capitan, he was worried about Olivia, and he wanted to make sure she was ok. The Capitan didn't seem upset though, so she should be ok, Elliot hoped.

"What about Olivia?" Elliot asked narrowing his eyes, he wanted to know. But he didn't want to rush the Capitan.

"Look Elliot, she told me about you and her's relationship." Capitan said.

Elliot eyes widened. "Oh, well where is Olivia? Did she transfer? Look Cap it's not her fault I-"

"Elliot, she is fine. But, I want to let you know that you are off the assignment I gave you and Olivia."

"Why?" Elliot asks.

"I have something else for you to do."

"What about Olivia?"

"She is still on it, she is going to work with another detective from the precinct there."

"Is there a reason why you are splitting us up?" Elliot asks. Confused as to what's going on.

"Elliot, I am not going to tell you what to do, but I do suggest that you figure out your marriage before trying to start another relationship." Capitan said eyeing Elliot.

"I have, I am getting a divorce." Elliot said.

"Well, wait till the divorce is final before moving on." Capitan said, then dismissed Elliot.

Elliot stood up. "When does Olivia leave?" He asks. He wanted to be able to talk to her about it and at least be able to say goodbye.

Capitan looked at his watch. "She already left, her flight leaves in 30 minutes, so right now she should-"

Elliot ran out of the office and through the precinct, he couldn't believe she would just leave like that. He had a feeling there was more to it and there was more to why she left other then the assignment.

Elliot frantically pressed the elevator numerous times, the elevator wasn't moving fast enough though. So he dashed to the staircase and ran down the stairs skipping as many steps as he could.

When he finally reached the bottom, he ran out the door, fumbling to get his car keys out of his pocket. He jumped into his car and shifted into reverse then drive, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the city streets.

He raced towards the airport, which was 15 minutes away speeding. So many thoughts ran threw his mind, he didn't know if he would be able to concentrate on driving. Of course, with the thought of losing Olivia in his mind, he could care less about an accident, all he was thinking about what seeing Olivia and telling her he loved her, and to not leave him. To just stay and be with him.

Even if he couldn't stop her, he wanted to at least say goodbye. He didn't understand what the problem was. Why she left without telling him? why he didn't see her today? Why? Why? Why? All these question unanswered, he was so lost in thought that he almost missed his exit ramp.

When the airport came into view he speed up, he parked in a no parking zone and ran inside. He didn't even care if his car was towed he had bigger things to worry about. He knows where her flight leaves to because the assignment is in Nevada, he frantically searched the screens for the flight. When the name came into view, he noticed it hadn't left yet, but as soon as he began to have hope, the screen changed and those two words he dreaded before arriving at the airport came into view. _Flight departed._

Elliot looked away and breathed out heavy, he could have broke down and cried right then and there. Instead he left quietly. He went back to his car and got in, he drove silently back to the precinct. He wanted answers, he didn't care who it was from or what it was about, but he wanted to know. He had to know.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched for Olivia's name, when he found her name he pressed send, and waited. He hoped she didn't turn her phone off yet, when it rang he hoped and prayed that she would answer.

Olivia sat in her seat a bit uncomfortable, she had second thoughts about leaving, but she knew it was too late. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and Elliot's name flashed on the screen. She looked up and thought, she knew if she answered he would try to convince her to come back. She knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

However, she knew her leaving was for the best, she ignored his call and turned her phone off. When she gets back to New York, they can discuss the situation of her leaving without a word. She just hopes he is still there when she returns.

Elliot threw his phone on the floor, he was pissed. She ignored his call, he knew right then and there that she didn't love him. If she loved him like she said she did, then she would have never left, she would have said goodbye, she would have talked to him about it. She wouldn't have left him.

Elliot pulled up to the precinct and went inside, he went into the office and went over to the Capitan's office. The Capitan met him at the door.

"Why did she leave?" Elliot asked pissed.

"Because." Capitan said looking at Elliot.

"Because what?"

"It's not my place to tell you, she will tell you when she is ready too." Capitan finished, he felt bad for Elliot. He could see that he was hurt and upset, but he was not going to get in between their relationship.

Elliot sighed and rubbed his face. He was stressed. "When is she coming back?" He asked looking down.

"Depends on how long it takes her to finish her job. Most likely in two months she should be done."

Elliot shook his head. "Two fucking months." He said aloud then walked away.

"Elliot!?" Capitan called after him.

Elliot stopped and looked behind him.

"Are you going to be ok?" Capitan asked concerned.

"I don't know." Elliot said then walked out.

Elliot went back to Olivia's apartment. She gave him a key the other day so he could in and out. He went up and inside. He sat down on the couch and got his phone out, he thought about calling her, he had a feeling it is going to be off though. He set his phone next to him and laid his head back.

"Two months." He said aloud again. He looked around the room and realized what it felt to lose someone you love. It felt lonely.


	11. Emotions Rise and Fall

**Authors Note: Ok, well I am back finally and am giving you all a quick update. I sort of have school under control so here is an update for you all to enjoy! =o)**

**~Bri~**

(2 months later)

Elliot sat at his desk looking over a file for the 29th time. He was on edge, ever five seconds he would look up at the calendar that sat on his desk. He embraced the large red circle with the words. "Olivia comes back." Written in the middle, he got a tip that Olivia was coming back on this day and waited for this day to come. He counted down the days; he finally got his own apartment and moved out of Olivia's he couldn't bare to live there knowing when he got home at night she wouldn't be there.

He spoke to her once on the phone a few weeks after she left, he though back to that phone call, which still lingered in the back of him mind.

_  
Elliot was sitting down on Olivia's couch watching Television. He was suppose to move into his new apartment tomorrow and was just trying to pass time. His phone rang in his pocket and when he took it out he didn't recognize the number._

"_Hello?" Elliot asked after opening his phone._

"_Hi Elliot." Olivia's sweet low voice rang threw the phone. _

_Elliot eyes widened, he didn't expect a phone call from her, and he had almost had a feeling that she forgotten about him._

"_Olivia! Uh how are you?" Elliot asked nervously. He really didn't know what to say, it felt strange talking to her after she just up and left._

"_Um I'm fine, just calling to let you know that things are going good. So how are you?" She asked a bit too comfortable._

"_I'm doing well, Olivia, I need to talk to you." He said sternly._

"_Oh, well can we talk later I have to go, so I will talk to you later bye." With that Olivia hung up the phone._

_Elliot looked at him phone in disbelief; he didn't understand what was wrong with her. One minute things are good the next she is jumping on a phone and leaving._

Elliot sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was till confused about what was wrong with her, but he was going to find out as soon as he saw her. He looked down at his watch and noticed it was almost his time to get off; he was really curious what time she was coming back. He started getting his desk straightened when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw the Capitan motioning him to come to his office. Elliot looked around and stood up and went into the office closing the door behind him.

"Yes." Elliot said crossing his arms, he was a bit nervous.

"Elliot, I wanted to talk to you about Olivia." The Capitan said sitting down. "Elliot, Olivia is not coming back for a while." He said apologetically. He knew Elliot cared for Olivia but he had to let him know she wasn't coming back.

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Elliot asked before the Capitan could answer.

"Look, its not my place to tell you things about her, but she wanted me to give you this. I got it this morning." The Capitan said handing Elliot an envelope.

Elliot looked it over and looked at the Capitan. "What is it?" He asked.

"Read it, and I will see you tomorrow." The Capitan said then dismissed Elliot.

Elliot went out into the office and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Olivia's number and waited. He listened as the phone continued to ring, each one making him more nervous. He heard a click but soon realized it was her voice mail. Elliot put him phone back in his pocket and grabbed his things and headed out of the door.

When he got to his apartment, he took the envelope out and sat on his couch. He looked it for a long time trying to figure what it was; finally he forced himself to open it. Inside was a letter, Elliot pulled it out and began to read, noticing how nice Olivia wrote.

_Hey Elliot,_

_How are you? Strange how things change huh? Instead of my love or dear, its hey. Well, I'm sure you now know that I am not coming back. Well, as much as I would love to come and see you, I cant. I have things I need to figure out in my life and heart before I see you again. Elliot, you know I love you and always will, but I cant continue to live and breath with you, knowing that you have yet to figure out your feelings for Kathy. _

_I saw the hug; I saw the kiss in the front of your house._

Elliot thought for a moment a bit confused then remembered that night when Kathy kissed him when he was leaving the house. He shook his head, and then continued to read.

_I saw the kiss in the interrogation room, I love you and you broke my heart after saying you wouldn't. I hope that things will all work out in the end. If its meant to be then it's meant to be. However, right now, I cant do this. I cant force myself to be with someone knowing that they still have feelings for someone else. I know she was your wife and you probably do still love her. I think we rushed things. I hope you will understand. But this is my goodbye letter. I don't know if I will be back. I hope we can always be friends. And I wish you the best of luck in your search for love. _

_From: Olivia._

Elliot sat with the letter in his hands. Going through the letter in his mind over and over again. He stood up and looked at the letter. Thinking about all that she said, about her not being able to be with him because of Kathy and all the other Bull shit. He felt sick. He felt rage.

He balled up the letter and walked into his bathroom. Taking out a lighter and lit the letter on fire. His eyes an ice blue, he now felt no emotion he felt no remorse. He was in pain and the pain was so bad that it forced him numb. He could feel, he could breath, he burnt the letter. Then dropping it in the toilet and watching it burn and turn black along with his heart.

"Fuck her." Was all that escaped his lips as he turned and headed out the bathroom, leaving the letter to burn just as his heart did.

(2 years later)

Elliot wrapped his arms around her small waist lightly kissing her on the neck. Making her giggle.

"Stop it Elly." The girl giggled turning around and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Elliot smiled at his girlfriend Amy. It had been 2 years since the day he burnt Olivia's letter. He hadn't hear anything about her since then. He forced her from his mind, although there were occasions where he would think of her, he would always force the thought away. He didn't to be reminded of the pain she caused him.

He was now dating an office clerk Amy, he met her at a bar a few months ago. Things were great and he was happy. He didn't know if he loved Amy but he did care for her greatly. She was a really nice person, although she was a bit annoying at times. But so was Kathy and he still loved her.

He hadn't heard from Kathy either. After the divorce was final and after he had to let her know it was over for the final time. She moved with her baby's father and last Elliot heard, they were thinking of getting married. Elliot was happy for her, at least her child will have a father.

Kathy having a baby got Elliot thinking about having his own. He wondered if Amy would like to a have a kid once they got married. He had a feeling that she didn't like kids though.

Elliot felt his phone vibrate and noticed it was his partner calling. He got a new partner after Olivia decided she wasn't going to come back for a while, his name is Mark Lawrence. He was a good cop, a little annoying at times but a good cop.

Elliot went in his room and laid in his bed, he heard footsteps and noticed Amy coming in the room and laying next to him.

"Elly?" She asked in a soft voice that sometimes irritated Elliot.

"Yes Baby?" He asked closing his eyes.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yea. Why?" He asked.

"I don't know just asking. Well, I am going to head home, ok?" She told him sitting up. She wanted him to ask her to stay the night.

"Ok, lock the door on your way out." Elliot said with is eyes still closed. He knew she wanted to stay but he was actually tired of her and wanted to be alone for a while.

"Umm bye." She said then got up and left.

The next day Elliot was on his way to the office, he had a strange feeling that something odd was going to happen but he didn't know what.

When he walked into the precinct he saw one person he thought he would never see. It was Mike Logan.

"Mike Logan?" Elliot said walking over to his desk and putting his stuff down.

"Hey." Mike said putting hand out.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked a bit curious.

"Umm I wanted to talk to you about Olivia." Mike asked a bit nervous.

Elliot looked at him for a minute, then got a bit upset remembering what happened the last time he heard about Olivia.

"I don't give a fuck about her." He said then sat down at his desk.

"Look, I know your pissed at her, but she is coming back." Mike said leaning over the table.

Elliot sighed for a minute then looked up at Mike. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Well, I talked to her and she told me." Mike said standing up straight.

Elliot stood up and narrowed his eyes at Mike. "Why you? I mean why the hell would she talk to you but not me?" He asked a bit pissed. Maybe Mike and Olivia got together.

"Well, she was hurt and she didn't want to face you, me and her are good friends." Mike said.

Elliot looked at him and crossed his arms. "Well why the hell would I care if she is coming back." He said obviously upset.

"Look Elliot don't be upset with her, you should go see her." Mike said.

Elliot shook his head. "No I cant. I moved on." He said.

Mike sighed. "Look I'm telling you, go talk to her, there is something you need to know. Before she leaved forever." Mike finished then left. Leaving Elliot standing there wondering.

"Leave forever?" Elliot thought to himself.


	12. Surprise

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, but I have just been really busy, now I am going to continue this. Since I have some time to update once in a while. Enjoy.**

(2 Weeks Later)

Olivia sat on a plane, gazing out the window. So many thoughts were running through her head. She was excited, nervous, happy, and scared all at once. She didn't know what to expect from Elliot. She knew he was more then likely upset with her since she left and didn't tell him why. She wanted to talk to him and explain to him why she left and that it was for her own good, and that she didn't want to get in between his and Kathy's marriage. She heard that the divorce was final and so she decided to come back.

She just hopes that he still loves her; he said he always would and she hopes it has remained the same. She knows she loves him and that she hurt him, but she wants to make amends and be with him. The problem is, Elliot may not love her anymore; he may have learned to hate her, worst of all he may have moved on and gotten married.

All of these things constantly run through Olivia's mind, she thinks about him constantly she loves him, she has always loved him. She just hopes he will forgive.

Elliot, was pacing around his office nervously, Mike came and told him that Olivia was coming back today and that he was going to pick her up from the airport. Elliot was nervous, he was excited that he was going to see after all this time, but he didn't really know how to approach things. He was still a bit upset but not to the point where he would give up the chance to see her again.

He couldn't deny that he still loved her, he told her he would always love her, and he meant it. Although he is with Amy, he was not going to give up the chance to see the love of his life again and maybe even have the chance to be with her again.

He would leave Amy in a heartbeat if Olivia would take him back, although he does like Amy and cares for her, she is not Olivia and he doesn't love her and couldn't really see himself with her forever. It looked up at the clock and noticed that she would be landing in about an hour. He had to find something to do to get his mind off of things.

Mike said he would bring her to the office to see Elliot then to her apartment, which she actually kept even though she had been gone so long. Elliot sat down in his chair and looked across his desk at his partner, who was deep in some file.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Elliot asked Mark.

"Sure what's up?" Mark said looking up at him.

"If you loved a girl, and she hurt you, could you still be with her?" Elliot asked.

Mark looked up in thought the shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know depends on what she did to hurt me."

Elliot nodded his head. "Let's say she just up and left without telling you." He said.

Mark looked at him. "Hmm well, if I truly loved her sure I could take her back. Long as she had a good reason and truly loved me."

Elliot nodded his head. "Ok." Then he stood up and began walking back and forth again.

Mark leaned back in his chair and watched Elliot. "Having women trouble?" He asked getting Elliot's attention.

Elliot looked at him. "Eh, Not really no just curious." He said.

Mark nodded his head unconvinced and leaned back over his paper work.

Elliot looked at his desk and started to move items around trying to control his nervousness and keep his mind busy. He went into the locker room and looked in the mirror making sure his clothes were neat and everything was fine, he checked his teeth and his hair. Then went back out and sat in his chair.

Mike just got to the airport, he was anxious to see Olivia he missed her a lot. She was like his best friend who is a female. He really cared for her, he hoped that maybe she and Elliot could make up, but at the same time he didn't want her to be hurt.

He knew about Elliot's girlfriend, but he wasn't going to tell Olivia, she needs to find out on her own. He sat down in one of the chairs at the flight exit area and waited. About 10 minutes later he saw her. She looked stressed, just as he assumed she would, she must be worried sick about how Elliot will react to her when they saw each other.

Olivia smiled a bit when she saw Mike waiting; she walked over to him and gave him a warm hug, she missed him dearly, it was kind of funny to her, she never thought that he would become an important person in her life.

"How was your flight?" Mike asked as they began walking over to the luggage carousel.

Olivia sighed while looking up to the ceiling. "It was long, but over all ok." She said then looking at him.

Mike nodded his head. "Well, how is Brandon?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "He is really good."

"How did he feel about you leaving so suddenly?" Mike asked looking at her.

"He wasn't all that happy about it, he wanted to come, but I told him I had to go alone." Olivia said looking down searching for her luggage.

"Oh, so how long are you going to be here?" Mike asked also looking for her luggage.

"Not sure, depends on how things go. If everything goes well, I think I will just stay and have Brandon come out."

"Oh, ok."

Mike grabbed her bag and they were off to the hotel first to drop off her luggage.

Elliot looked up at the clock once again, he knew Mike would be there in any minute. He sighed and put his head down on his desk, he was beginning to get even more nervous as the time went by. He soon heard heels on the floor behind him, he looked up at Mark who nodded his head behind him.

Elliot sighed and stood up and turned around.

"Hey there." Amy's high pitched voice rang through his ears.

Elliot breathed out and leaned back on his desk. "Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked, the last thing he needed was Amy being here when Olivia got there.

Amy frowned. "What? I can't come see you?" She said.

Elliot shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way, I just thought you had to work today." He said looking around.

"I do, but I wanted to come see you on my break." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Elliot sat down and put his face in his hands, he was now worried that Olivia would walk in and Amy would cause a scene.

Amy put her hand on Elliot's head, trying to comfort him. "You seem stressed Elly." She said.

Elliot nodded his head. "I am." He then stood up and looked at her, kissing her on the cheek. "Why don't you go back to work, I have to finish up some things here." He said trying to get her to leave.

Amy smiled. "Ok, I will call you later tonight."

Elliot smiled but his smile soon faded when he saw Mike walk in, and right behind was Olivia.

Elliot couldn't believe it, she was even more beautiful then she was before, he didn't expect to see anything like that. Her hair was still the beautiful dark color as before just longer and she seemed to have a glow to her. If Amy wasn't right there, he might have lost his mind and went over and kissed Olivia in front of everyone.

Olivia came in and had a swift taste of a memory flow through her, it had been so long since she had been there. She looked around and noticed everything looked exactly the same, Fin and Munch both came and said their hello's she knew who she wanted to see, and when she turned her head there he was. Standing at his desk, she walked over to him and stopped, smiling sweetly.

"Hello Elliot." She said calmly.

Elliot at first was at a lost for words, he at first just nodded his head until he felt someone poke him in the back, he noticed it was Mark.

"Uh, hey Olivia, how have you been?" He asked.

"I have been good, and you?" She asked it was definantly awkward between them; the sexual tension was high, along with emotional tension, so many things that they wanted to say towards each other. So many things they wanted to do to each other, but all of that couldn't happen now, especially not in front of all these people.

Amy looked between Elliot and Olivia, she could sense that there was something between them, and she was just not going to have that.

No woman was going to take Elliot from her; she doesn't care what went on between them in the past.

"Elly, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Amy asked putting her arm around Elliot's waist.

Olivia looked down at the woman who stood next to Elliot, then looked at Elliot. For a split second she could have sworn she felt her heart break a tad bit.

Elliot sighed. "Um yea, Olivia this is Amy." He said.

Olivia smiled, "Nice to meet you." She said.

Amy nodded her head. "Yes, I'm his fiancé and it's nice to meet you too."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Fiancé?"

It was official, Olivia knew it was official, her heart just official broke; she could feel it, like a stab in her chest. She knew it, but, she endured it. She wouldn't let them see the pain that just shot through her body. She would stand strong and hide the pain, at least until she was out of site.


	13. Wanted Again?

**A/N: Hey everyone...Here is a quick update. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Bri~**

Olivia stood there with a blank expression, eyes shifting between Elliot and his fiancé. Olivia couldn't grasp what had just happened here in front of her, did this woman really just say that Elliot and her were engaged? That means that Elliot has moved on, even worst, that means Elliot was in love with the girl.

Olivia wasn't going to let them know she was in pain though. She breathed in and smiled sweetly.

"Congratulations, I didn't even know." She said and eyed Mike. "I'm surprised Mike didn't even tell me."

"Oh well, we just got engaged last night, so no one really knew yet." Amy said smiling brightly.

Elliot looked at Amy, his hand ached. For some reason, he just wanted to slap her upside the head one good time, to knock her to her senses.

Olivia nodded her head slowly, "Well, congrats." With that being said, Olivia walked away and over to Mike.

Elliot grabbed Amy by her arm and dragged her out of the office and into the nearest interrogation room, he pushed her inside then slammed the door locking it.

Amy stood in the middle of the room, she was scared, she never expected this type of behavior from Elliot.

Elliot walked over to her and looked down at the chair near her. "Sit." He said sternly.

Olivia was standing next to Mike talking to people here and there, still trying to process what just happened in her mind. She looked at Mike; she wondered why he didn't tell her about Elliot's girlfriend.

She turned around and stood next to Elliot's desk.

"Hey there." Said Mark who had been watching.

Olivia looked behind her and smiled. "Hi, umm you must be Mark, Elliot's new partner." She said.

Mark smiled and nodded his head. "Uh yes, and you must be Olivia, Elliot's ex partner and ex girlfriend."

Olivia nodded her head. Mark looked a bit lost, he really didn't know what to say, he never had great luck with the ladies. He gets nervous and stammers, he couldn't deny that Olivia was beautiful, which made it even more difficult for him to talk to her.

"Well, I saw what just happened with Elliot and Amy. Look, don't worry about what she said. I have been partners with Elliot for a while, he never even mentioned even really liking that girl." Mark said, noticing how Olivia became uncomfortable after hearing the news.

Olivia looked at her feet. "What do you mean?"

Mark moved around the desk next to her. "They are not engaged I guarantee you that she just said that to piss you off. She is a bit childish." He said, it was true that when ever Elliot brought Amy around, she would irritate everyone, she could be very childish.

Olivia smiled a bit, she was actually relieved to hear that. Although, she couldn't be sure if Mark knew what he was talking about. He sounded sure of himself. She decided to take his words with a grain of salt, since she really didn't know him.

Mark patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry to much, he loves you still. Amy is just a speed bump in the way." He said, then smiled slightly, then went back to his desk.

Olivia sighed aloud, she was now exahsted, she just wanted to get to her apartment and go to sleep.

Elliot stood with his arms crossed, watching Amy intently, he wanted to smack her. But of course, he would never hit a woman.

"What's your problem?" He asked her still watching her.

Amy shook her head innocently. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Elliot sighed and leaned against the wall. "Don't play games with my Amy, What the hell is your problem? Why did you tell her that you were my fiancé?" He asked, obviously irritated.

Amy looked around the room, ovoiding his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, but I just panicted, I saw how she looked at you. She obviously wants you, and I am not going to let her get in the way of our relationship."

Elliot sighed then walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "She is not going to get in the way, but if you keep it up I will end this." With that being said he stood up and walked out of the room.

Amy looked down at her hands, she shook her head and stood up walking out of the room after elliot, she found him leaning against his desk watching Olivia. She could feel jealousy rising inside of her, she was not going to let her take Elliot from her.

"Baby, you want to go have lunch with me?" Amy asked Elliot tugging at his arm.

Elliot closed his eyes and counted to 5, he didn't even want her touching him right now, but he wasn't going to go off on her for nothing. "No, I'm going to finish up here then go home, so I will call you later." He said, kissing her on the forehead and walking away.

Amy rolled her eyes then turned around and walked out of the office.

Elliot sat down at his desk and watched Olivia talk to Mike, he could feel a hit of jealousy, although he knew nothing was going on between them. It just bothered him, to see her talking and laughing and touching another man.

Olivia looking to her left and saw Elliot staring at her, she then felt that maybe they did have a chance to have a relationship again.

Elliot sat up straight when he saw Olivia walking towards him, for some reason he felt nervous, almost like a teenage boy who's crush is coming over to ask for a pencil.

"Hey Elliot?" Olivia said softly.

Elliot looked up at her. "Yes?" He said, he could really think of anything to say, he was just happy that they were talking.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

Elliot nodded his head, then stood up and followed her out the office into the hall way where she turned around and faced him.

Olivia smiled at him and looked down at her hands. "Um I wanted to apologize for-"

"Don't worry about it." Elliot said cutting her off. "I have already forgiven you, I know you had your reasons for leaving and I will accept what ever reason that is."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you, I really am sorry though. I didn't want to hurt you, I was just running from my problems." She said slowly ashamed of her past behavior.

Elliot pulled her into a warm hug. "It's ok, You can hurt me a million times, and I will still always love you. I never forgot about you, I never stopped loving you, and I never will." He let her go and looked at her in the eyes, he noticed the tears that threatened to escape.

Olivia sighed and looked into his clear blue eyes. "Thank you. I love you." Was all she said, it was all she could say, she was just happy to be here, glad that she came.

Elliot stared at her, dazed by her beauty and the love he felt for her. He leaned in with his lips just inches away from hers, "Olivia." He whispered to her.

"hmm" She said in a daze, wanting him to just kiss her already.

"Amy is not my fiancé." With that being said he brushed his lips lightly against hers moving upward and kissing her on the forehead.

Olivia closed her eyes, trying to close all her senses so the feeling from his lips was all she felt. She smiled lightly. "I missed you."

Elliot smiled, "I missed you too." He said then backed away and looked at her. "Are you staying?" He asked. He had to know.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know yet, I have to see. Can you accept that?" She asked him.

Elliot nodded his head. "I would have accepted any answer you would have given me."

Olivia smiled at him. "Thanks."

Elliot looked down at his feet, "So, have dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Olivia asked giggling.

"both." He said smiling.

"Of course I will." She said then kissed him on the cheek.

Later that night Elliot went home to find Amy sitting in his living room.

"What are you doing here this late?" He asked her.

Amy stood up and walked over to him, slapping him across that face. "What is your problem?" She yelled at him.

Elliot looked at her like she lost her mind. "Woman have you lost your damn mind?" He said to her.

Amy reached back to hit him again, but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go Elliot!" She yelled at him.

Elliot let her go and looked at her. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked irritated.

"What is going on with you and that bitch?" Amy asked pissed.

Elliot laughed aloud at her. "Why? Are you worried?" He asked her.

Amy sucked her teeth. "Look I don't play games. Its me or her!" She said leaning her head to the side, believing that she won.

Elliot looked at her. "Her." He said point blank.

"What?" Amy said shocked.

"H.E.R." He said getting his point across.

Amy slapped him again and walked out.

Elliot laughed aloud after she shut the door, he actually felt relieved that it was over between them, now he could focus on getting the woman he loved back.

The next night, Elliot sat at a restaurant anxiously watching the clock, he had 5 minutes until she was suppose to get there but he was still nervous. It was like his first date all over again.

Olivia walked into the restaurant and saw Elliot sitting at a table fidgeting, she smiled noticing his nervousness. She walked over to him and looked at him, "Are you ok?" She asked.

Elliot looked up at her, "Now I am." He said standing up and pulling her chair out for her.

They sat down and ordered their food and waited. Elliot was nervous he wanted to talk about them but he didn't know how to begin.

"Olivia?" He began. He wanted to say everything right, and not mess up anything.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "Elliot." She said.

He laughed a little. "Me and Amy broke up." He said plainly.

Olivia's smile faded. "I hope it had nothing to do with me." She said.

Elliot shook his head. "No, we were bound to break up she was crazy." He said and chuckled. "But, I want to talk about us." He said.

Olivia looked at him. "Ok, let's talk." She said.

"I love you, and I know you love me, so is there a chance that we can be together again?" He asked quickly.

Olivia smiled at him. "Well, you are right, I do love you and you do love me, but I can't be with you. Not until you meet Brandon." She said and watched his facial expression.

Elliot nodded his head then looked up at her. "Brandon?"


	14. OMG!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, here is Chapter 13...I'm going to end it soon...my last update for this story will be on Saturday or Sunday!**

**~Bri~**

(Week Later)

Olivia and Elliot stood at the entrance to the flight terminal.

Elliot nervously looked around. He didn't know if Brandon was her new boyfriend or what.

Olivia looked straight forward. Then over at Elliot, she saw that he was nervous so she reached down and lightly grabbed his hand. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Elliot nods his head slowly. "I will be if you tell me who this Brandon is."

Olivia smiles at him. She looks away and smiles. "Oh, there he is!" She said and walks away.

Elliot watches after her, but he doesn't see anyone, he is shocked to watch her take a little boy from the flight attendant.

Olivia takes her son from the flight attendant and kisses him on the cheek, she missed her baby. She turns around and walks back over to Elliot.

"Elliot, this is Brandon." She says softly.

Elliot was at a lost for words, he looks at the young boy in Olivia's arms and notices the boys ice blue eyes and dark brown hair, he notices the boy looks just like him.

"Is he mine?" He asked.

Olivia looks at the boy then at Elliot. "Yes he is." She says.

Elliot shakes his head a little. "How old is he?" He asks.

"He is a year and five months." Olivia said looking down at her baby.

"Why didn't you bring him with you when you first came?" He asked.

"I didn't know if I was staying." She said.

Elliot looked at her and nodded his head. "Can I hold him?" He asked.

Olivia smiled a bit, "Sure." She said and handed him Brandon.

Elliot looked down at the small child. "Hey there little man." He said kissing the baby on his cheeks.

Olivia turns around to Elliot. "Let's go." She said and walked past him into her apartment.

After getting to her apartment, she put the bags down and sat down on the couch next to Elliot. She noticed that Brandon was sleep and she took him from Elliot and went and put him in the middle of her bed with a pillow on each side of him. Making sure he wouldn't fall off.

Elliot sat on the couch still in shock about what just happened, and how quickly it all happened.

Olivia went back into the living room and sat next to Elliot. "So, umm what do you think?" She asked nervous.

Elliot looked at her. I don't know what to think, he looks just like me. Why didn't you tell me?" He said a bit irritated.

Olivia looked down at her hands. "I didn't know how, I was scared." She said.

Elliot sighed. "It's ok." He said.

Olivia looked at him. "Well, now that you know about him, do you still want to be with me?" She asked.

Elliot stood up. "I don't know, I have to think about it." With that, he walked away and out of her apartment.

Olivia was shocked at what just happened. She didn't expect that, then again, she was an idiot for not telling him. She laid back on her couch and sighed aloud. What was she going to do without him, she had to figure out a way to get him back.

Elliot sat in his living room, in a daze, thinking about what just happened not even ten minutes ago. He couldn't believe that he had a son for a while year and didn't know it.

How could he trust Olivia now, if she hid something big like this, how does he know she wont hide anything else. He was confused. But, he still loved her even after what she just did.

He couldn't deny it, she had her reason for not telling him and he just had to accept it. He should just be happy that she even came back to tell him. He stood up and grabbed his coat running out of his apartment.

Olivia sat on her couch, and looked around. She got up and checked in on Brandon who was still fast asleep.

She heard a knock on her door and walked over, she opened the door and elliot came in quickly grabbing her and crashing his lips against hers.

He let their lips part and she was breathing quickly along with him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off like that. I love you, I don't care about the secrets or anything. I fucking love you and I want to be with you, with you and my son." He said quickly.

Olivia smiled and began to giggle.

Elliot looked at her sideways and stood up straight. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You are so cute." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips, before she heard Brandon begin to stir.

Elliot grabbed her and pushed her down on the couch and walked into her room to get his son. He came out with him and sat on the couch next to her. "You up now?" He asked him.

Brandon just looked at Elliot and nodded his head. Wrapping his arms around elliots neck and looking at Olivia.

Olivia kissed Brandon on the cheek. "That's my baby." She said.

Elliot looked at her. "No, he is OUR baby." HE said.

Olivia started laughing. She was ecstatic that they were all together as a family, something she always wanted.


	15. Oh Happy Day

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews...I really enjoyed writing this story...I hope you all enjoyed reading it..**

(1 year later)

Olivia sat on her couch watching T.V. it had been a year now, and her and Elliot were still together and living together. She was glad that everything ended up the way they did, however, she had a feeling something big was going to happen today, but she didn't know if it was good or bad.

Along with that, she had been sick lately. So today she stayed in while Brandon and Elliot went out for male bonding.

She heard the door open and Brandon walked in, he came over and sat on her lap giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you baby. What was that for?" She asked him.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "Mommy." He said and hugs her. "I Love you." He said.

Olivia kisses him on the cheek. "I love you to baby. Where is daddy?" She asks him.

Brandon points to the hallway leading to the front door. Then moved off of her lap and goes into the hall and comes back with a box and gives it to her.

Olivia looks at it, "What's this baby?" She asks him.

Brandon takes it from her and opens the box and gives her a ring. "Mommy marry me?" He asks her.

Olivia was shocked when he hands her the engagement ring. Elliot walks into the room and looks at her. "Yea, Mommy marry me?" He said and goes over to her and kneels down on one knee.

Olivia smiled at him, then looks at Brandon. "Yes mommy will marry you." She said and starts laughing and Elliot stops smiling.

Elliot sighs and takes the ring from her. "Ok, Olivia marry me?" He asks her.

Olivia giggles and nods her head. "Yes, Olivia will marry you."

Elliot smiles and puts the ring on her finger then kisses her. "I love you." He says.

Olivia looked down at the ring on her hand, then looked up at Elliot. "I have something to tell you though." She said.

Elliot looked up at her in confusion. "What?"

Olivia smiled brightly. "I'm pregnant."

Elliot smiled and kissed her, "Oh my god. I'm going to be a daddy again."

Olivia nodded. "I love you." Olivia replies.

"I love you too." Elliot responded.

"I love mommy and daddy." Brandon said laughing.


End file.
